Torn
by NanouDane76
Summary: What happens when someone from Miles' past is captured by the Militia on request from Monroe? Is Monroe right in thinking that it will break Miles and force him out of his hiding? Or will his own personal feelings take over? PLEASE REVIEW, I ENJOY GETTING FEEDBACK :)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Sebastian Monroe was sitting behind his desk, reading mail that had come in through different messengers. There was a knock on the door. He looked up from his desk. "Come in".

The door opened to reveal Major Carter. Sebastian was intrigued. He had sent Major Carter on a long mission a couple of years back and had received little but no news from him since.

Sebastian rose from his chair and walked to meet Major Carter. "Major Carter, good to see you back. I take it that since you are back you have finally found what I've been looking for".

Major Carter smiled. "Yes General. It took a long time but we have found who you were looking for".

Sebastian nodded. For once, he felt he was one step ahead of Miles. "Fantastic news and a great job done Major. Where?"

"In New Jersey sir".

"I see. And now"?

"In your personal quarters Sir. We weren't sure what you wanted to do. I hope it was the right thing to do"?

Sebastian turned and headed back to his desk. "Yes, you did the right thing, thank you. Your hard work will of course be rewarded".

Sebastian closed his folder with the mail. "That will be all Major. Dismissed".

Major Carter nodded, turned heels and proceeded to leave Sebastian's office. Sebastian quickly followed and impatiently headed for his personal quarters.

He stood outside of his quarters for a few seconds before placing his hand on the doorknob. He opened the door and stepped into the room closing the door behind him silently.

He looked in amazement towards the window. "Hello Claire".

The woman standing looking out the window turned. She was of average height, long brown hair and beautiful almond shaped brown eyes. She was wearing a pair of jeans, brown boots and a red top. She looked simply amazing. She was older of course but still oh so charming as he had known her to be.

"Hello Bass".

He walked to her. "You look good Claire. I hope my men were good to you during the trip. My orders were clear, you were to remain unharmed and treated with respect".

"So generous of you Bass for this amazing treatment. How did you manage to find me"?

He reached her side. "It wasn't easy, it's been a few years since we've been looking for you. We presumed you died during the blackout, but somehow I knew you had survived. I never lost hope that you were alive".

Claire swallowed. If she was there, Bass had something on his mind and knowing the reputation he had as General of the Monroe Republic it was most probably not something good.

"We'll that's too bad. I was fine where I was Bass".

Sebastian placed his hand on her face and she shivered, not with pleasure but with fear, with anxiety. "I'm sure you were but you are of no use to me in New Jersey. You are far more valuable to me here. I need you Claire".

"Need me Bass? What the heck for? You are General Monroe of the Monroe Republic; you can have anything you want by simply snapping your fingers; women, alcohol, weapons. What could I possibly bring or offer you"?

Sebastian moved in even closer and placed his mouth near her ear. "You are going to bring me the one thing I can't get. Miles Matheson".

Claire immediately took a step back. A sheer look of panic shot through her eyes. She swallowed harshly. It took a few seconds before she could put a sentence together. "Oh.. you lost your shadow Bass? What you two had a fight and he left"?

"I'll tell you in due time the reason for his departure. Right now I've got to get his attention and bring him in".

She looked at Bass straight in the eyes. She knew him, knew him well and knew at that moment in time that she feared nothing from him, she was as he had said earlier, of too much value to him. "And what makes you believe that I will be able to bring Miles in to you".

She turned again to look at the window. Bass placed himself behind her and caressed her hair. "Oh Claire.. you really do underestimate yourself. Imagine what Miles would feel or do if he knew I had you here at my will and mercy. If I were him, I would rather die than to know or see this".

Claire's eyes were starting to burn. She could feel the tears make their way to the surface. "It's been 15 years Bass. Don't overestimate Miles".

Sebastian lowered his hands to the back of her neck and brushed it slowly. "Claire, it might have been 15 years, we may have thought you dead since and he may have had other women, but no man gets over someone like you, especially when you are his wife"!

Sebastian's left hand left her neck and traced down to her arm. He grabbed her hand and lifted it revealing a diamond engagement ring and a wedding band. "And from what I can see, you still consider yourself to be Mrs. Miles Matheson"!

She managed to escape his hold and pivoted trying to slap him. He had anticipated her reaction and grabbed both her hands and pinned her against the wall.

"You see Claire that is exactly what I love about you. That fire that you manage to keep burning inside. And I intend on taking advantage of that fire for my own personal benefit as often as I can".

Claire's entire body shook. "What are you talking about Bass"?

He looked at his watch. "Don't have time to explain, but in time you'll accept the fate I have reserved for you". He leaned in as he still pinned her against the wall and planted a kiss on her neck. He then let go of her and walked out the door carefully locking it behind him. As he stood behind the door, he smiled like he had never smiled in years. Everything was now going to work as he had planned. He would get Miles, kill him but most probably not before he let Miles see that he could possess Claire, the one he had always wanted. He would win on both fronts. He looked back at the door behind him and smiled again before walking back towards his office.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Miles woke in a jump. He heard footsteps coming his way. He looked and eased up as he realized it was Nora. She sat down next to him on the firm ground.

"Where have you been? You know you shouldn't go out alone".

Nora simply shrugged. She hated the way Miles always thought he needed to have her back. She had managed fine without him before, she didn't need him.

"I was on the lookout, trying to see what was happening on the grounds. I think something is going down. You should come have a look for a while".

Miles sat up. "What do you mean something is going down"?

Nora, was practically sure of what she had seen regardless of what she knew. But the only way to verify it was for Miles to see it with his own two eyes. If she was right, he would most probably lose it. Nevertheless, he needed to know.

She sighed, gave a quick glance to Charlie and Aaron before returning her attention to Miles.

"Look, it may be nothing but I want to get your feel for it OK. Come on".

They both stood. Miles looked over at Charlie and Aaron. "We are going to the look out. We'll be back in a while. In the meantime you both stay quiet and put"!

Charlie nodded and resumed her discussion with Aaron.

Miles and Nora headed out a few miles to a hill that overlooked the grounds and provided a clear view of what was going on. The laid down like snipers and watched. For the first half hour, nothing seemed to be out of the ordinary. Then a group militia guards stepped out of the headquarters followed by Sebastian himself. Miles knew this was protocol; Sebastian never left his headquarters unless he was fully escorted. Yet what he saw next, nothing could have prepared him for it. He blinked a couple of times, he even wiped his eyes with his hands.

Nora looked at him from the corner of her eyes. If she had been right, she would need all her strength to hold him back.

Miles removed his hands from his eyes, looked out again and focused…Suddenly it became clear. His blood started to boil in every inch of his body. Without thinking, he prepared to lurch and go downhill. Inevitably, he felt himself being pinned down as Nora jumped her entire body on top of his.

His entire body trembled. It was a mix of anger, of pain, of longing and of hatred. Still with Nora holding him back, he dropped his head to the ground. He wanted to scream, scream his heart out but he knew he couldn't without having the militia on them within minutes.

Nora felt him ease under her. She could barely hear him but finally as she eased off of him, heard his faint voice. "No… Oh God Claire..No"..

He lifted his head again and quickly shot Nora a look of distress and disbelief before returning his attention to the grounds. Aside from the fact that she was in Sebastian's possession, she looked fantastic. She still looked like she did the day they had met, the day they had gotten married. He watched silently as they escorted Sebastian and her to what was known as the hospital. Had Claire looked ill, he would have worried more than he was but this also was protocol; any new member arriving on the grounds needed a full medical checkup within 24 hours of their arrival.

Nora slid back from the top of the hill. "Come on Miles. There is nothing you can do for her now".

He looked back at her. She was right. Until they had come up with a plan, there was nothing they could do to free Danny or Claire. Yet, he suddenly found himself in a delicate situation. If a choice had to be made and only one could be saved, which one would he pick?

When they returned to Charlie and Aaron, they both sensed something was wrong. Charlie didn't know Miles all that well but still she could read on his face that something had taken a toll on him.

"Miles? Is everything all right"?

Her worry grew as he sat down and cradled his head in his hands without answering her.

"Miles"?

Even Aaron was starting to get concerned. "Miles what is going on"? "Is it Danny"?

Miles remained silent and from where they were, they only saw a single tear roll down his cheek.

Nora looked at them. "No it's not Danny. It's Miles'…". Miles head shot up from his hands.

"Nora, no'! he said fiercely.

Nora, Charlie and Aaron were taken aback by his sudden outburst.

Nora looked at Miles. "Miles, they have a right to know".

Miles shook his head 'no'. "Oh yeah? And why is that"?

"Because even if you haven't said anything, I know you think the same thing I do and it changes the plans. This is going to be much harder than we thought initially. They didn't sign up for this part and they need to know, they have a right to know".

Miles continued nodding 'no'. "What they don't know, can't kill them".

Charlie moved towards Miles. "Miles, tell us. Maybe we can help".

Miles sighed, looked up at the sky. "Sebastian has my wife".

Aaron looked at Miles, at first he thought it was a bad joke but when he realized it wasn't started to understand him a bit better. All this time, he and Miles had not been so different after all. Miles' cold-heartedness, his lack of wanting to get involved with others were simply because he had suffered a loss, one that he could relate to even if it has been his choice.

Charlie looked at Miles surprised. "You have a wife"?

Miles looked at her. "Yes. I thought I had a wife but apparently I still do".

"Sorry Miles but you lost me there", said Aaron cleaning his glasses with his shirt.

"Claire and I got married when you were just a baby Charlie. You obviously don't remember. Two days before the blackout, Claire left South Carolina for New York. She was a book editor and needed to go with one of the authors to a book show. At the time of the blackout, Claire was supposed to be on a plane headed back to South Carolina. All the planes that were in the air at that time all crashed, leaving no survivors. I came to terms inevitably with the fact that Claire had died on one of them. I don't know what happened but she's still alive and Sebastian has been holding her hostage at least for the past day. So yes, you can say I'm married".

Charlie took Miles' hand in hers. "I'm so sorry Uncle Miles. If you thought she had died, wouldn't have Monroe thought the same".

"Yes. He was my best friend, hell he was even my best man, so he knew everything there was to know about Claire. He was actually the one who helped me get over her death. I don't know why she's there, but one thing is for sure, it's not a coincidence. If she is there, it's because he's been looking for her. He probably thought it was a long shot and he sure has enough men to trail the country for years even if it they brought no one back".

Aaron nodded.. "OK.. OK.. so he has Claire. But why"?

Miles shot him a look that made Aaron feel really stupid. "Sebastian is a very clever man Aaron. And it doesn't take one to know that if I were to hear that he has my wife, I'm not going to let him get away with it".

Aaron nodded. "Yeah. So"?

Nora stepped in. "Basically, this means he's using Claire as bait to get Miles. And when he does he will most probably kill him".

"Holy crap!" yelled out Aaron.

Silence settled in as everyone seemed to weigh the consequences of this new revelation.

Miles stood and started walking away. Charlie rose to follow him but was stopped by Nora.

"Charlie, he's fine. You just need to give him some space. He's got to cope with a lot right now. He must feel scared, powerless, guilty, terrified and angry".

Charlie sat back down and continued to look towards the direction her uncle had gone. "Why would he feel guilty".

Nora sighed. "For two reasons… The first is that he suspected she was dead when after all this time she wasn't, he let her down even if it wasn't his intention. The second is because of me. Commitment and respect is something very important to Miles, he broke that with me".

"But he didn't know. And don't wedding vows usually say till death do us part? He thought she was dead".

"I know and he knows that too but that doesn't mean he doesn't have remorse. Right now he's torn. But one thing is for sure. Until he has accepted the situation and gotten his emotions under control, we are staying put".

Miles walked to a clearing in the woods where there was a brook. He knelt down, took water into his hands and splashed it on his face. He sat down and stared at the water.

Flashback:

It was summer. He and Bass were on leave that weekend and had decided to go to the beach nearby, their usual beach. The sun was shining and it was packed. They picked a spot not too far from the water next to a group composed of 5 young men and 4 young women. He and Bass took of their shirts to reveal their very muscular figure. 3 out of the 4 girls kept staring in their direction obviously enjoying the view of the two of them rather than what appeared to be their dates or boyfriends. Bass laughed at this scene and then stood to run in the water. Two of the girls followed him and were quick in starting up a conversation. Had Miles been able to bet, he was sure that one of the girls would finish her night with Bass, that's just the way it was.

Bass waved at Miles to join them but something captured all his attention. It was the 4th girl who hadn't acknowledged their presence. She was sitting in a long chair apparently very busy reading a book. He couldn't make much out as she was wearing a straw hat on her head and sunglasses but still he liked what he saw. Suddenly an amazing gust of wind rose and her hat went flying in his direction. He stood just in time to catch it as it flew by him. When he turned, she was standing there.

He smiled at her. "I think this is yours". He handed it to her.

She took it and smiled as well. "Yes, I believe it is. Thank you".

She lifted her sunglasses and placed them on the top of her head and their eyes locked. Wow! She had the most beautiful almond shaped brown eyes he had ever seen.

He broke the stare and held out his hand. "I'm Miles".

She took his hand and shook it. "I'm Claire. It's a pleasure to meet you Miles".

Claire had been nervous. She hadn't known what to do, did she stay or go back to her place?

"Well thanks again for catching my hat Miles. Enjoy the rest of your day". She smiled, put her sunglasses back on along with her hat and headed back to her chair.

Miles smiled. "I will now"!

Claire turned around and smiled again at him before she returned to her seat. She picked up her book and didn't even pay attention when one of the guys walked up to her, most probably asking for an explanation on who Miles was.

The rest of the day was pretty much the same. Bass came in an out of the water, still working on the chicks and Miles just kept looking over at Claire. She was definitely the quiet type, he couldn't picture her like one of the girls in the water with Bass, shrieking and laughing loudly to get attention. She was what he considered to be a serious girl.

At around 4PM, Bass was more than underway of winning one of the girls over as he whispered in her ear and caressed the back of her neck in the water. It was a sure thing that Bass wouldn't return to base that night but most probably to his usual motel room.

Claire closed her book. She stood and placed it on her chair as she grabbed her dark blue pareo and tied it around her waist. She said something to one of the girls laying down on a towel and started walking west alongside the water. Miles heart was beating fast, he knew that this was his only chance if he wanted to see her again. He stood and jogged to catch up with her. She didn't seem surprised when he reached her side. She had later revealed that she had desperately hoped he would.

"Would you like some company"?

Before she could answer one of the guys walked their way and called out her name. "Hey Claire wait up"...

Claire looked at Miles. "If your company then yes. Come on"! Before he knew it she started to sprint, he was caught off guard and so was the young dude behind but Miles was military and was most probably quicker than the other guy and had more endurance. He eventually caught up with Claire and they both stopped to turn and see the other guy had been outrun and had given up.

"Wow! Let me guess...track and field"?

She laughed. "Yep and hurdles too". She looked at him from head to toe. "Let me guess..military"?

He passed a hand through his hair.. "That obvious huh"? She flirtatiously nudged him with her shoulder. "No, not really. It was a long shot but there are a lot of Army guys that come to this beach on the weekends, you know to hook bait, like your friend back there".

Miles turned his head in direction to where Bass most probably was. "Oh yeah well that's Sebastian for you. Really a ladies man, he's incorrigible".

Claire looked at her feet as the waves came up to them. "Hmmm.. What about you Miles"?

"Me? I'm a one lady man".

"Really"?

"Yeah really. That's why I spent the entire day looking at one lady while Sebastian was trying to win two over in the water".

Claire caught her breath. "So who were you looking at"?

Miles stopped walking. "You".

Claire stopped as well and they looked at each other. She gave a shy smile. "Oh".

Miles looked at her. Her long brown hair was blowing in the wind, the sun was reflecting on the water behind her. That was the moment he knew, he would never forget that day. He knew he only had this moment to make it count.

"Have dinner with me tonight".

She bit her lower lip. "Dinner"?

"Yes dinner and why not a movie before or after dinner. You can pick the movie".

"You're serious"?

He got a serious look on his face. "Does it look like I'm joking"?

"Ok. On one condition... No motel room afterward".

"It hadn't even crossed my mind. Where can I pick you up and at what time"?

She pointed to something behind him. "Here at six thirty sharp".

He turned to see a very big wooden beach house. "OK. Six thirty it is then".

She started to head to the house. "Don't be late, I love punctuality. And one more thing, don't stand me up".

He nodded. "Beautiful, even if I were on the other side of this country, I would never stand you up. Heck even if I didn't know where you were, I'd still find you.. my radar is locked on you now"!

She had laughed and ran towards the house. He had staid there until he could no longer see her and had walked back to their spot. Bass was busy kissing one of the girls on their towels.

"Bass, you need a ride back to base"?

Sebastian unlocked lips with the blond and addressed Miles his winner's smile. "Not tonight my friend. See you in the morning".

Flashback ends:

Miles picked up a stone next to him and threw it in the brook. So much for his freaking radar... They were connected, they had a special bond. He should have felt that she was still alive. He would have searched and walked for years to find her if he had known. Now it was too late and who knew what she thought of him. He had abandoned her and now she was at Bass' mercy. "I swear to God Bass, you lay one hand on her and I will kill you this time for sure"!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Sebastian talked to one of his guards in the hospital hallway. "Make sure she is escorted back to my personal quarters once her examination is done and advise me immediately".

"Yes General".

As Sebastian walked away with the rest of the guards, the one left behind stood post in front of the doctor's door.

When he arrived outside he was met by Neville. "Sir with all due respect, I don't see how your plan is going to work".

Sebastian looked at the hills and beyond them at the forest. "He's here, he's keeping a close eye out as to what is happening on these grounds. He'll show at some point in time".

"Yes, but how much time Sir"?

"Tom, I've been searching for Claire ever since Miles deserted. I waited a long time and it paid. I can be a very patient man".

Sebastian walked towards the headquarters with Neville at his side.

"I don't doubt that Sir, but the woman".

Sebastian stopped dead in his tracks. "What about her"?

"Well, I mean what will you do with her if you get your way or not with Miles Matheson"?

"Tom you are married, a family man. It's about time I settled down and thought about my descendance".

Neville's eyes widened. He could hardly believe what he was hearing. "But Sir, she is Miles Matheson's wife".

Sebastian resumed his walking. "She won't always be. Technically she still is his wife but not legally. You see, Claire was pronounced dead after the blackout. Miles became a widow. So legally they would need to remarry to be considered husband and wife again. Therefore, was I to court Claire, I would not be breaking any laws".

Tom remained outside of the headquarters as Sebastian returned to his office. He was very grateful for everything that he had done for him and his family, even sparing Jason's life. Even if he didn't agree with his plans, he would let him go through with them at least for the time being.

As Claire stepped out of the doctor's examining room, she was escorted by the guard back towards Sebastian's private quarters. She felt somewhat relieved. She had been poked, examined and had every inch of her body checked out. She had answered all of the doctor's stupid questions about how she had been living since the blackout, what she had eaten, drank, the kind of physical and intellectual activities she had done. Had she been sexually active recently? When was the last time she had been? Was she under any kind of birth control? Any known hereditary illnesses in her family?

When he had brought up her sex life, she had literally wanted to punch him in the face. She was married; of course she had not had any sexual relationship since the blackout. Birth control? What the heck for since she wasn't sexually active and even before the blackout she wasn't on any.

Flashback:

Claire walked into their house on base. It was almost 8PM and she was tired. She smiled as she saw Miles sitting in his favorite armchair watching a baseball game on TV. She dropped her bag and keys on the furniture and the hall. Miles looked away from the game.

The smile initially on her face slightly broke. He stood and walked to greet her and took her in his arms.

"Sweetheart, are you OK? What did the doctor say"?

He felt bad. He should have been there with her for the appointment but instead he had to prepare for the night jump exercise they had in a couple of days.

She sighed and he led her to the sofa where he sat her down and took place by her side holding her hand.

"Dr. Stone says that trying a year to conceive can be normal. We need to be patient. But if in 6 months there is still nothing he will order more tests and then we can discuss the options".

He winced slightly. The thought of her getting poked and undergo procedures unsettled him.

"What kind of tests are we talking about and what options"?

She looked up at him. "Well on your side nothing much really, it only implies you and a plastic cup. For me well, there are multiple exams, some relatively easy and painless, others a bit more but he said he would run through them with us if and when the time comes. As for options, it will depend on the test results but it could go from in-vitro, to artificial insemination, egg donor, surrogacy and adoption".

"So basically what you are trying to say is that we keep doing what we've been doing, at least for the time being"?

"I'm so sorry Miles". She started to cry.

He took her in his arms. "Sweetheart, don't do this to yourself. This is not your fault. It's just taking a bit more time, is all. Don't worry we will have our family, I promise you. You are going to be a fantastic mother. Let's take it a day at a time".

He rocked her in his arms until she ceased crying. "Besides, I can think of more horrible things to do than try to make a baby".

He lifted her head and kissed her lips. He picked her up in his arms as they were still kissing and he carried her to the bedroom. They spent the next two days locked up in that bedroom.

That had been the last time. Four days later she was in New York and then the blackout occurred.

Flashback ends:

The guard let her in to Bass' quarters and locked the door behind him. She knew there was no point in trying to escape and even if she managed to she had no idea where she would go.

She walked around the different rooms, some of which she had not yet visited and ended up in what could have been called the library. All four walls were covered in cabinets filled with books from all different centuries. It seemed odd as she knew Bass wasn't the reading type, but then again with no television, there were not many other occupations.

"I see you've found the library".

She jumped and turned to look at Bass. "Quite impressive for someone who doesn't read".

She continued her scan of the different books.

Bass walked to her side. "Actually I had all of these taken from the archives and put here for you to read. I hope the selection of books I chose suits you".

She reached a section of books she knew too well. There were about a dozen, all of which she had edited for the authors.

He leaned in. "Ah yes, your personal work. I thought you might like the gesture. Well anyway you will have all the leisure in the world to read all these books".

She scanned again the entire room and the filled up shelves. She was a quick reader but still, it would take years for her to read all of them. Was Bass really thinking that he would be keeping her there that long?

Feeling a bit febrile she walked over to the closest sofa and sat down in it. She looked at Bass.

He smiled as he leaned against one of the shelves on the wall. "God you're beautiful Claire. I never questioned Miles and his choice of you. On the other hand, I did and still do question your choice for him. Why Miles? Why not me"?

She shifted uneasily in the sofa. "What does it matter Bass"?

He looked and her and deepened his stare. "Oh come on Claire…Humor me".

She frowned. "Humor you? Is this all a joke or a game to you Bass"?

He kept his stare on her. He looked at her eyes, her mouth, her full lips move as she spoke. He didn't answer her.

"So you really want to know why I chose Miles over you. You were cocky, so sure of yourself, thinking that you were every woman's gift from God! The only thing that you enjoyed was the hunt and the thrill of conquering yet another girl like a trophy. You had no idea what fidelity and loyalty meant, let alone love! Miles was everything you weren't and I'm sure that all that is still true to this day".

Bass smiled internally behind his emotionless face. He moved over to kneel in front of her.

"Now Claire, you are the one who is overestimating Miles. I may believe that you have remained faithful to him but you should know that it wasn't reciprocated".

He got the reaction he wanted. At first just by looking at her face. He would have slapped her, it would have been the same, but he couldn't physical hurt her. She was too precious in his eyes and that regardless of him using her to get Miles.

"I don't believe you Bass".

"Oh come on Claire. You were presumed dead. You were supposed to be on that plane when the blackout happened. I have to hand it to him though, he did grieve you for longer than I expected he would but eventually I helped him get over your death. There have been women Claire, probably more than before he met you. Even when you met him he wasn't a saint. As a matter of fact he is currently out there with one of them. Just imagine what they are doing".

Her eyes would have killed him had they been loaded. He was pleased with himself. Even if it was hard to hear, nothing he had told her had been a lie. Too caught up in his self-satisfaction, he didn't see it.

She threw herself on him, being caught off guard he fell back and hit the floor with a big thud. Her hands found his throat and she tried to squeeze as hard as she could. She was fit and strong but she was no match for him. He looked at her, her eyes were not those of anger but those of hurt, welled up with tears. In one quick movement, he grabbed her hands and removed them from his throat. Another quick roll and the roles were reversed. He was pinning her down, holding each of her hands on a side of her head.

"Again that fire that you keep so well hidden inside you. That's one of the reasons I fell for you. You seem all quiet on the outside but you are a wild one inside and when you do let it all out, it's quite exciting. I guess you really represent the saying 'don't judge a book by its cover'".

She closed her eyes as the tears ran down her cheeks. Bass' weight on her astonished her; he was much stronger than she remembered him to be. She didn't know what to believe. Was he telling her the truth or was he only lying to try to turn her against Miles. She kept her eyes closed; she couldn't bear to see him on top of her. She slowly felt him remove his weight from her.

Sebastian stood and rearranged his uniform. She had shifted into a fetal position on the floor. The library door opened and a guard walked in.

"Excuse me General Monroe".

"What is it"? He asked still staring down at Claire.

"They need you at Headquarters, Sir".

Sebastian nodded and knelt near Claire. He placed his mouth near her ear and whispered.

"Don't forget Claire, Miles is no saint. Everything you see in me today, he has taught me".

He stood and followed the guard out of the library.

Claire stayed there, crying all the tears that had accumulated over the past 15 years that she had never managed to shed to this day.

+++please review!+++


	4. Chapter 4

Apologies for those who think it might be a bit long but I got carried away Chapter Four

The next couple of weeks were the same. Ever since Bass had told Claire about Miles' eventual infidelity, she had retreated in a complete silence. She spent most of her days reading in the library and did her best not to acknowledge his presence or conversations. It was getting hard as he was more and more present by her side.

For Miles, things weren't any better. He spent the majority of his time on the look out on top of the hill. Hoping for a glimpse of her, but they were very rare. Bass was keeping a tight leash on her. She was allowed to walk outside for a half an hour a day, but it was never at the same time each day and sometimes Miles didn't have the chance to see her.

Sometimes she walked and talked with some of the children who were playing, sometimes she would come out with a blanket and settle down in the grass reading a book. Nora had managed, God knows how, to get binoculars and even if he was grateful, he thought it had been rather stupid. He could see Claire much better with them and as the days went by; he couldn't help but see how hurt she looked. The glow she constantly carried with her had disappeared and a smile rarely made its way on her lips. On the contrary when she wasn't being looked at, she would silently cry.

God, he felt so helpless sitting there being a spectator to this. It was killing him. Even if he hated the thought, Bass was definitely getting what he wanted, he was a wreck. Yet as evident as it seemed that Bass and the rest of the Militia knew where they were, they had not captured them yet. That was the trouble when friendship got involved. He and Bass knew each other so well and he knew that he was predictable. Bass was just enjoying torturing him and knew he would falter and try to go and save Claire and then it would be on Bass' territory and terms.

Sebastian was at his office window looking at Claire who that day was reading a book to some of the children. She was great with the kids, she was a natural. He was so lost in his thoughts or daydreams of what Claire could bring him that he didn't hear Neville enter his office. He only noticed his presence when he was by his side looking out the window as well.

"She has a way with children", said Sebastian still looking out the window.

"Yes she does Sir". Neville looked at him attentively. He realized that he had a soft side when it came to Matheson's wife, yet it disappeared the minute it was about the Monroe Republic or running the Militia. As long as it was the case, Neville knew not to meddle.

"Sir, I came to discuss with you about Miles Matheson".

Sebastian removed his attention from outside but remained at the window. "Yes, I'm listening".

"Sir, we apparently know where Matheson and his friends are hiding. Why haven't we sent out the Militia to bring them in? The longer we wait, the less a surprise attack is possible".

Sebastian looked out again towards the hills. "Out there it is Miles' territory. He owns it and knows every inch of that forest. Even if we outnumber them, we would have numerous losses. However, if he has the courage to come here on my territory, he won't have a choice but to surrender and eventually be executed for desertion and treason".

He sighed and continued. "But you are right about one thing. We need to do something to entice him to come here and I think that it's about time we gave him a jolt. He does disappoint me in regards to Claire; if he was so truly madly in love with her, how can he wait so long to want to save her"?

Neville nodded. "You said it yourself General. Matheson is a very clever man with a lot of self-control. Therefore to me the lack of activity is only showing he his thinking up some kind of plan. What kind of incentive were you thinking about General? His nephew perhaps"?

"No.. The boy needs to remain unharmed; I still need him as an incentive for Rachel to finish the machine. At this time she is the only one who can build it and if something happens to him, we can forget her cooperation".

He turned his attention again to Claire. "No.. I think I have a better incentive. Let's put them face to face and see what kind of reaction it will trigger in Miles".

Neville didn't quite understand. "You want to bring him his wife, but how"?

"Tom, we have an army here. It will be quite simple for me to bring within reach Claire to only take her away against his best efforts, and knowing her she won't leave without a fight which will only aggravate things. If I'm escorted by at least 50 men, neither I nor she will be in harm's way".

"And you think that will be enough to have Miles Matheson walk into Philadelphia"?

"Tom, think at how you would react if it was Julia. Tell me you wouldn't risk your life to save hers".

Tom nodded in agreement. "When do you want to do this General"?

"Tomorrow. I need to work out the details and we should be set. Bring me Strausser".

"Strausser, Sir? I don't think that's a good idea, you know how Strausser can be especially around women".

"Exactly. Miles knows that as well. If Claire is momentarily in Strausser's hold, I expect I will get the hoped for reaction from Miles. If I'm the one in charge of Claire when they are face to face, it won't work. Miles knows I would never harm Claire".

Neville raised his left eyebrow. "Matheson knows your feelings for his wife"?

"I think he knows. Envy is a very hard thing to hide Tom. But the details are none of your business. Get me Strausser right away".

Tom nodded, turned heels and walked out of the office.

Within minutes Strausser entered his office.

"You needed me General"?

Sebastian left the window and sat down behind his desk. "Yes. I have a special mission for you. Have a seat and I'll give you the details".

Strausser left Sebastian's office quite happy with his mission. He had heard about Matheson's wife but had never actually seen her. Just the thought of Miles Matheson's face when the time would come made it quite exhilarating. He left the headquarters and finally caught a glimpse of Claire. The rumors were right, she was charming. Within seconds every part of his body was aroused. He was impatient to be tomorrow.

The following morning Claire was awakened by Bass entering her room.

"Rise and shine. Get dressed we are going on a little trip". She looked at the time on the wind up clock next to her bed. It was 6AM.

She sat up in bed and the covers slid off the top of her body. She was wearing a shirt that molded her well and she instantly caught Bass' stare on her. She quickly grabbed the sheets and shielded herself.

Bass smiled. It wasn't as if he hadn't seen her less dressed than that. They had very often gone the three of them to the beach and he had seen her in very attractive bikinis. But at the time Miles was present and he had controlled his thoughts and emotions, now it was a different story. He was alone with her and she was vulnerable. For a brief moment he imagined what it would feel like to be able to touch her soft skin and discover her body slowly.

"Where are we going Bass"?

"First we'll ride to the forest and then we will take a little stroll through the woods. I think you need a little fresh air and exercise. You've been cooped up in here a lot".

She gave him an angry look. "Not my choice Bass. It's your directives, need I remind you".

"I only want what's best for you, Claire".

She stared him down. "That is a bag of lies Bass and you know it. The only person you care about is yourself. You only do things for other people out of your own interest".

He walked over to the bed and sat next to her. He took a strand of her soft brown hair and placed it behind her ear. She instinctively shoved his hand away.

"Don't"!

He looked at her straight in the eyes but with a look she hadn't seen in him for a long time. A look of compassion, love, desire… it unsettled her.

He stood. "A guard will come fetch you in fifteen minutes. I expect you to be ready but then again you love punctuality don't you Claire".

He left and met up with Neville and Strausser outside. "We leave in 15 minutes. Are the men ready"?

Tom pointed behind Sebastian to reveal a convoy of approximately 40 men. Some were on horses and others on foot.

Claire arrived less than 10 minutes later escorted by one of the guards. She was wearing a pair of brown pants, a red sleeveless top and black boots. Her hair was tied back in a braid and Strausser smiled mischievously.

Sebastian summoned Claire over. She walked slowly over to him noticing the extravagant convoy that was apparently to escort them on their stroll. She thought it rather weird to have so many people join them for this little stroll but Sebastian was the General of the Monroe Republic and she presumed it was protocol.

Sebastian placed his hand behind her back and showed her over to three horses. He mounted one of them as did Neville and Strausser. He then leaned down to grab her hand.

"Where's my horse"?

Still leaning down to help her up behind him he smiled. "You don't get a horse. Look you have a choice, either you ride with me or it's Captain Neville or Sergeant Strausser over there".

She looked over at the two other men. She didn't know which was which. One looked rather cold and distant, even unfriendly as he looked at her. The other looked at her in a way that made her feel very uncomfortable and unprotected. She looked back at Bass.

"I'll walk".

Sebastian sighed. "Jesus Christ Claire just get on a horse, I won't have you walking the entire way".

She glanced back again at his hand, then at the two other men. In the end Bass was probably the one she trusted more. She grabbed his hand and he hoisted her up on the saddle behind him. He turned his head slightly to look at her. He liked having her exactly where she was.

They headed out of the grounds. In front of them were 15 guards, there was just about the same closing the procession and the rest on each side of Sebastian, Neville and Strausser. They rode for about an hour. Claire even managed to feel liberated by the ride. She looked at the scenery and took in all its beauty, the sun rising slowly and bringing in its warmth for the day. She had always loved being outdoors.

Within minutes, the convoy stopped. Claire leaned to one side to see past Sebastian to see why they had stopped but there was nothing to be seen. Sebastian nodded to one of the guards next to him and the guard walked up where Claire was sitting on the saddle. He held out his hand for her to take.

"Bass, what's going on"?

He only looked back at her and put his finger on her lips to quiet her. She slightly panicked. Were they being ambushed? Were they at risk? Even if she didn't know why, for once she didn't question Bass' intention. She passed her leg over the saddle and slid down without even allowing the guard to help her. She stood there looking around, waiting but nothing happened. Sebastian strode slowly to the front of the group of guards and raised his arm up. He continued to ride and was followed by the guards. After a few yards they headed to the left and disappeared. Claire didn't understand what was going on.

She turned to the sound of a horse coming next to her in place of Sebastian's. She looked up to see the man that had made her feel very uneasy earlier.

"I'm Sergeant Strausser. Just stay put and don't move until you are told so".

She turned her attention from him. Not only did his stare make her feel self-conscious but there was something in his voice that raised a red flag.

Sebastian arrived quickly to where Miles and the rest of them were camped out. Miles heard the hoofs first, and then Nora did too. They both rose and grabbed their weapons followed by Charlie and Aaron, not knowing who or what to expect. When they the convoy was finally visible Miles couldn't believe it.

The horsed convoy stopped and aligned with Sebastian slightly in front of the rest.

"Hello Miles".

Miles staid firm on his ground. "Bass".

"You look like hell Miles".

Miles looked at Charlie and Aaron and motioned to them to place themselves behind him. He was troubled. This was not in Sebastian's habits to come off the grounds and more specifically to pay him a visit without having some hind thought.

"I take it this is not a courtesy visit on your behalf Bass. What do you want"?

Sebastian smiled. "Well initially I was hoping to capture you Miles but I changed my plans, you are outnumbered and it would be no fun".

Sebastian held his hand up and the guards on horses scattered themselves to encircle Miles, Nora, Charlie and Aaron.

Quickly Charlie raised her bow and both Nora and Miles armed their guns. Miles placed his right eye in line with his rifle with Sebastian in target.

Sebastian simply seemed unthreatened by this. He simply turned his head behind him.

"Strausser"!

Strausser who had heard his name called out, slid off his horse and placed himself behind Claire. He grabbed Claire with one arm placed around her chest and placed his sword underneath her throat.

"Not a single word, peaches. Let's go".

Claire's entire body was shaking and as she was being pushed to walk forward by Strausser, she felt her legs buckle under her in fear. She had no idea what was going to happen to her. She kept walking only looking down at her feet, afraid to see what she was about to walk into.

Miles saw Strausser first, from his left eye, then he saw that he was holding someone, with his sword ready to slit throat.

When Strausser arrived at Sebastian's side, he stopped. He removed his hold on Claire's chest and pulled her braid down to make her look up with a hard yank. Claire lifted her head and her eyes squinted with pain. Then she saw him, standing only a few feet away from her surrounded by militia guards. Miles lowered his weapon and then simultaneously both their eyes widened and locked on each other.

Sebastian only had to wait for a couple of seconds before he heard it. It came from deep within her like her life depended on that one word.

"MILES"!

Miles' heart tore at that moment. He was ready to charge. He ran towards her but was stopped dead in his tracks when one of the guards pulled a gun and aimed at his head.

He looked at Bass, even if he showed nothing, Miles knew he was jubilating.

"Bass, you son of a bitch! Let her go"!

Sebastian didn't answer. Miles looked past the guard at Claire. "Are you all right"?

Claire couldn't speak. It was as if the last word she had yelled had consumed all her energy. She looked at him and nodded that she was fine.

"Of course she is fine Miles. I'm not a monster and I do look out for her".

Miles snorted still keeping his eyes fully on Claire. "Look out for her Bass? If that's so why are you letting Strausser hold her? You know he is unreliable, a murderer and a rapist".

Sebastian leaned over his horse. "Strausser should be the least of your problems Miles. Shouldn't you focus more your attention on her? I mean come on Miles, can you believe it, she's alive! After 15 years, your wife is standing right here in front of you. And you know what? I was the one who found her and am now offering her anything she needs on top of protection. Where were you Miles? Busy drinking, gambling, having fun with women including Nora, who I see is still by your side".

Claire broke her stare with Miles and looked at the woman next to him. She was beautiful. Aside from having a darker skin color, physically she was not too different than her. Nora felt slightly ashamed. She looked down at the floor unable to keep Claire's look on her.

"CJ baby, look at me" Miles said noticing that Claire had shifted her attention from him.

She looked back at him with tears in her eyes. CJ... Miles had started calling her that early on in their relationship when he found out her middle name was Jane. He had been the only one to call her that and it was usually when they were alone, more like a term of endearment than anything else. She even believed that Bass had never heard him call her that.

"I thought you were dead. That night, you were supposed to fly back from New York. We were on our way to pick you up at the airport when the blackout occurred. One by one we saw all the planes in the air crash and burn around us, leaving no survivors. There was nothing left for me to do but to head back to base, get my orders and hopefully save lives as I was unable to save yours. You have to believe that if I had any indication that you were still alive, I would have come looking for you".

Tears ran down her face as she listened to him. She believed him. She felt guilty herself. She in turn had never tried to find him. She had learned he had become a General along with Sebastian and formed the Monroe Republic. When she had finally worked up enough courage to head for Philadelphia where she heard they had settled their headquarters, she started hearing rather terrible things that he, Sebastian and the militia did and it scared her. She couldn't condone their actions and knew she couldn't stand by him and watch. She hadn't heard he had left the militia or his post as General.

Then it happened. It started rumbling deep inside her. She felt the anger and the fire Bass very often mentioned grow stronger and stronger. She stopped trembling and took a deep breath. Sebastian was too busy to see it but Miles saw it and he knew what she was about to do when he saw her clench her fists in anger. He feared what would happen to her if she did but he couldn't say anything. The only thing he could do was prepare himself for the outcome.

It almost played out like everything was going in slow motion yet it went very fast. She lifted one of her legs and then slammed it back down as hard as she could on Strausser's foot. He slightly loosened his grip on her and allowed her to free herself from his hold, turn and face him just as he was buckling over in pain and punch him in the face. She pivoted and started sprinting in Miles' direction who was about 50 yards away.

It was Strausser's grunting that brought Sebastian's attention to his side rather than on Miles. He saw her, dig her feet in the ground and very quickly push off them like sprinters did to get a head start. She was a quick runner even after all these years and Sebastian knew that Strausser would never catch her in time. Even if there was a minute chance for her to get past the guards and fall in Miles' arms, he couldn't let it happen.

Within seconds Sebastian dug his heels in the horse and it started forward quickly picking up speed. He needed to get to Claire first. Claire's focus was on her goal and it was dead ahead. She needed to be able to anticipate any move from the guards to avoid them. Sebastian was getting closer to her, he did a little hook to the right so that he had a better angle and a chance at intercepting her.

It happened just a few feet from Miles. When he was ready Sebastian passed his right leg over the saddle which would allow him, in ride, to slide off the horse and catch her. Miles yelled at Claire to stop but she was so focused, she didn't hear him. Suddenly, Sebastian jumped off the horse right in front of her and grabbed her. At the speed she was running and the speed he had from sliding off the horse, the impact was brutal. The both fell to the ground and rolled once before Sebastian managed to get to his knees still holding Claire who ended up in the same position as him. She said nothing and looked like a chiffon doll in his arms. Her head was throbbing and she was breathing very quickly.

Miles sprang forward. Only a few feet separated him from Claire and Bass. He could free Claire and then kill Bass. He didn't care in the end what would happen to him. The guard that had his gun on him, panicked and Miles managed to get passed. Another one of the guards arrived in front of him and sent the cross of his riffle right in his face. Miles crumbled to the floor. He looked up. Three feet! Only three bloody feet were between the three of them.

Claire slowly regained focus and try to break free, but Bass was holding on to her with all his might. She wriggled furiously under his hold, but nothing gave way. She inevitably gave up and leaned back into Bass.

"Bass… no.. please, don't do this.. let me go…I beg you.. You were best friends, we were all a family.. please".

Miles nose was bleeding but he didn't care. It was peanuts to the pain he was feeling inside.

Bass placed his lips to Claire's ear. "Shhh… You are right we were the Monroe and Matheson family. But you see when Miles here tried to kill me, deserted the militia and joined the rebels, he stopped being family. And when you died you stopped being part of the Matheson family. That family no longer exists in my eyes".

Nora helped Miles stand up and looked at him. "What is he talking about"?

Charlie handed Miles a piece of cloth to hold under his bleeding nose.

Strausser finally arrived at Sebastian's level and helped Claire and him stand.

Sebastian looked at him. "Take her"!

"It will be my pleasure, General".

Strausser grabbed Claire's arm and yanked her fiercely from Sebastian's hold. She gave one look back at Miles. "I love you".

"I will come for you. Do you hear me? I will come for you, I promise".

Strausser yanked her again to move forward but she wouldn't budge. In an outburst of anger, Strausser took his hand and slapped her across the face so strongly that she fell to the ground and slid a few inches.

Before Strausser could do anything, he heard a weapon being armed. He turned and saw the General had his pistol aimed at him.

"You touch her again and I will have you hanged personally. Is that understood"?

Strausser said nothing, only walked over to Claire and helped her up. Her cheek was bright red and her mouth was slightly bleeding. They continued walking until they could no longer be seen and had joined again the convoy that was waiting behind. Neville shot Strausser a look upon seeing what state Claire was in. Strausser mounted his horse and left Claire standing there applying pressure to her mouth with her hand. Neville leaned down and handed her a handkerchief that he had taken out of his jacket pocket.

"Thank you", said Claire as she took it.

In the clearing, Sebastian had put his pistol back in the holster and had mounted his horse again. He looked over at Miles and the rest of them.

"Oh and to answer Miss Clayton's question about what I meant earlier… Claire was pronounced dead before the government fell. All legal documents show this and it clearly states that you Miles are a widow. Legally she is no longer your wife. That should give you something to think about and I know you know what I'm talking about".

Miles looked at him and knew exactly what he meant.

Then the guards started to retreat behind Sebastian. Nora raised her gun again but Miles simply put his hand on it and pushed it down. "Not here and not now Nora, please".

Miles sat down on the ground. Charlie came to sit next to him. "Uncle Miles what are we going to do. I mean we can't leave her there. We need to get both her and Danny out of there".

"I know Charlie.. I know..".

He was lying. At that very moment in time he had no idea of he was going to get both of them out.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Miles walked to the brook to clean himself up and returned among the others. His nose was probably broken but he didn't care. It was the least of his worries.

"What did Monroe mean when he talked about Claire not being your wife anymore and that you know what he was thinking about"? Asked Charlie as he sat down on a big rock.

"In the world we knew, when a couple was married and one of them died, the other became a widow. The marriage was, I guess you can say dissolved as the spouse was no longer alive. It allowed the widow to go on with life and eventually remarry in the future. When Claire was pronounced dead before the government fell, the laws of the time were still valid".

"I don't understand. What does that mean Uncle Miles"?

"It means that legally, Claire is no longer my wife and hence I or she should want to marry someone else, we could without betraying the law".

Aaron nodded. "Ok, I get that part. But what does that have to do with Monroe"?

Miles took a deep breath. "It just means that Monroe is free to marry Claire".

Aaron's mouth dropped. "Woo woo woo.. Wait a minute. Did you just say what I think you did"?

"Yep", replied Miles.

"You don't seem the slightest bit surprised or even shocked with that"?

"Nope", nodded Miles.

"Why"? Asked hesitantly Charlie who was listening very attentively to what was being said.

Miles rose from the rock. "Because Sebastian has been in love with Claire since the first day we met. I never confronted him about it because I had Claire and I knew that she didn't see him in that way. Heck, I think she just even tolerated him because he was my best friend, my brother".

"But he can't marry her right"? Asked again Aaron, starting to realize that all this was just turning into someone's worst nightmare.

"Of course he can. Obviously, not without her consent or at least I don't think so. But you don't know him like I do, if he wants Claire, he will find a way to get what he wants. He is very resourceful when it comes to getting his way, he always gets what he wants. And don't forget he is the founder of the Monroe Republic and he makes and bends the rules and laws as he sees fit".

"Uncle Miles, we have to get her out of there", said Charlie.

"I know Charlie. But that is my battle, not yours. This is only between Monroe, Claire and I. You should not get involved. Your job is letting me help you get Danny free. The rest is entirely up to me".

"But Uncle Miles…".

He cut her off. "No buts Charlie, that's the way it is going to be and I want to make it clear that no one is to interfere when I come face to face with Monroe".

He couldn't handle it anymore and headed for the lookout. He needed to be alone. He needed to think. But the only thing he managed to do was replay the scene over and over again. And Bass' words keep echoing in his head ' Legally she is no longer your wife. That should give you something to think about and I know you know what I'm talking about'. He knew too well that Bass could go through with it and it enraged him. He let out a scream of anger and despair from the top of the hills. It echoed but never reached the grounds of the headquarters.

The troop arrived back at the Headquarters an hour later. The ride back had been quicker and Sebastian had even managed to gallop with Claire behind him. She was silent and frail in his back and it worried him. When they stopped in front of the stables, Sebastian came off his horse first and helped Claire down.

He looked at one of the guards. "Take her to my quarters and have one of the nurses called in to take care of her".

Claire followed the guard without a word. She could still feel the taste of blood in her mouth, her lips swollen. She was in utter shock. She had never been hit like that before.

Once she was out of sight, Sebastian walked over to Strausser.

"You pull another stunt like that again and as I said I will kill you myself. Is that clear Sergeant? Actually I want to make it clear to everyone here, who would even think about raising a hand on her, that if they do, they will have to deal with me".

Strausser didn't even blink. As much as he let Monroe think, he was really not afraid of him one bit.

Sebastian left the rest of them there and headed in quick strides to his quarters. He walked into the living room and found one of the nurses cleaning the blood off the side of Claire's mouth and holding an ice pack to her cheek. He removed his jacket, placed it on the back of a nearby chair and walked over to them.

"I'll take it from here, thank you".

The nurse nodded, gave the ice pack to him, stood and left the room. Sebastian took her place in front of Claire. He was shocked by the look of Claire's cheek. It was red purplish and quite swollen. Her lips weren't in better shape. He placed the ice pack on her cheek and she winced slightly.

"I'm sorry Claire".

She looked up at him and their eyes locked. Once again she saw the warmth in his look when it came to her. Not the cold look he had the majority of the time, had it been now or in the past.

"What are you sorry about Bass? That I got hurt or that you just basically tore my heart out by doing what you did with me and Miles".

He kept his eyes locked in hers.

"I'm sorry that Strausser hit you".

"Figures".

"Where did you learn to hit like that"?

She winced again as he shifted the ice pack a bit on her cheek.

"You don't remember"?

"No".

"You did Bass".

Flashback:

Sebastian was at a bar in town, doing his usual drinking and flirting with women, who only wanted one thing, to have a chance at having one night with him as he had a reputation of being amazing in bed, when his mobile phone rang.

He picked it up from the bar counter and looked at it. He was surprised to see Claire's number and face on its screen. He answered immediately.

"Bass? It's Claire, I'm sorry to bother you but I didn't know who else to call. Miles is in DC and I need help. Do you think you could come to the hospital"?

He stood immediately; there was no doubt in his mind that he was going to be there for her in Miles' absence.

"Are you OK Claire"?

"I'll be OK. I've been attacked and they're taking care of me. I just don't want to be alone. Can you come get me"?

He pushed away one of the women leaning in against him.

"I'll be there in 10 minutes, I'm in town".

He stormed out of the bar, never giving a look back at his harem of girls. Claire had been attacked, and he was not only concerned but outraged that someone would do something like that to her.

He reached as promised the hospital within 10 minutes. He went up to the ER desk clerk.

"I'm looking for a Claire Turner".

"And you are"?

"I'm Sergeant Sebastian Monroe, she called me".

The clerk checked his paperwork and nodded. "Yes, we were advised of your arrival". He pointed to a police officer a few feet away. "Officer Barnes will take you to her, if you would just follow him. The doctor is with her now".

Officer Barnes nodded in Sebastian's direction. "Right this way, if you'll follow me Sergeant". Bass followed him and after passing several different patients on stretchers, they stopped in front of a door with a name plate saying 'SUTURE ROOM". The officer opened the door and let him in. The curtain was drawn but Sebastian could see shadows moving behind it around someone that was sitting on the examining table.

The doctor opened the curtain to reveal Claire with her back turned to them in a bra slowly putting on her top. Seeing there was someone in the room he closed the curtain again behind him.

The doctor put his hand out to shake Sebastian's hand. Sebastian took it and shook it.

"I'm Doctor Fenmore".

"Sergeant Sebastian Monroe. How is she"?

Doctor Fenmore led him outside of the Suture room and into the hallway. "Lucky.. real lucky. A few contusions, cuts and bruises along with one relatively bad stab wound between the neck and her left shoulder. Need I say that a few inches over and you would be dealing with the morgue instead of with me".

Sebastian swallowed and nodded, looking impatiently at the suture room door waiting for it to open.

"Is there anyone who can keep an eye on her over the next 24h"?

"Well her fiancé is in DC and unfortunately on radio silence for the next couple of days. I could always try to get word out to him considering the circumstances".

The doctor nodded. "Yes, she did advise me that she was alone for the moment. We could obviously check her in for observation for the next 24h but I think she would like to go home".

"I can look after her until his return".

"Ok then, I'll sign her release papers and provide her with all the prescriptions. Just be vigilant in case of dizziness and any excessive bleeding from her stab wound. If there is anything, do not hesitate to bring her back".

He proceeded to head down the hall and then turned briefly.

"Oh, and Sergeant".

Sebastian turned to face him. "Yes"?

"I would recommend she talk to someone, a therapist or support group. It was brutal from what I heard and well if untreated it could develop into PTSD. I'm sure in your branch you are familiar with the term. I'll put a few names on one of the documents".

PTSD… yep Sebastian knew what it was. He had seen it too often in his branch of activity.

He heard the door open behind him and turned. She stood in front of him, pale and frail. Her face was bruised in different places. The side of her head had bled slightly as well as her nose. He swallowed hard seeing her. He hid from her his internal emotional breakdown and walked to her.

"Are you OK"?

She said nothing, only a few tears started to trickle down her eyes. In a big step he engulfed her in his muscular arms and torso and just held her. He wished he never had to let her go.

A nurse came up to them and he broke his embrace. She handed them the paperwork the doctor had prepared.

With that they left the hospital in Sebastian's car and headed back to base. He stopped his car in front of their home and helped her out. She took her keys shakily out of her jean pocket and tried to place it in the door lock but she was shaking so much, she was unable to slide it in. Sebastian gently took the keys from her hand and unlocked the front door.

He stepped in first and without looking turned on the light switch left of the door. He knew this house like the back of his hand. When Miles was single he had shared this house with him and when Claire arrived and slowly started to settle in, he had naturally moved out and gotten his own little house on post.

She walked in and passed him. He noticed that her wound was bleeding and it was seeping through the bandage and her shirt. He closed the door and locked it behind him and followed her in the living room. She stood there for a minute in the middle of it, unsure what to do next. Sebastian removed his jacket and placed it on the sofa along with the paperwork and the medical supplies and meds they had stopped by to buy at CVS.

"You're wound is bleeding, we need to change your bandage".

She turned her head and looked behind her to indeed see her shirt with a patch of red blood.

Sebastian took out the bandages and Betadine from the plastic bag he had just dropped on the sofa.

"Come on", he said as he headed towards the kitchen.

Claire followed and removed her shirt before sitting at one of the kitchen counter stools.

Sebastian tried really hard not to look her over, but he was a man and even if he hadn't felt the slightest bit attracted to her, no man could prevent himself from checking her out.

He moved and placed himself behind her and slowly started to remove the bandage. When it was completely off, he drew his breath in and counted. 10 stitches! He wanted to kill the bastard that had done that to her.

He took a cotton ball and placed some Betadine on it and slowly started to disinfect the wound. He felt her shiver underneath the touch of his hand on her skin. The touch of her skin so soft made it difficult to concentrate. When he was done he placed a new bandage over it. She stood and put her shirt back on. He felt somewhat guilty. There she was vulnerable, hurt and all he could think about was wanting to discover more of her skin than he just had.

"Why don't you go sit down and I'll get us something to drink".

She nodded. "There is some ice tea in the fridge".

He raised an eyebrow in her direction.

She smiled faintly as she headed to the living room. "Yeah sorry, there's also beer in the fridge".

He grabbed a beer and the jug of ice tea. He took a glass from the cabinet and served her a glass before putting the jug back in the fridge.

He walked over and sat next to her on the sofa. He handed her the glass of ice tea and took a sip of his beer.

"So what the hell happened? Did they catch the guy who did this to you"?

"I was leaving the library after doing some research for one of the books I'm editing. I know it was late but I got caught up in my work and by time I looked at my watch I realized that it was about to close. I grabbed my things and headed to the bus stop to come home. I passed in front of one of the alleys on Baker Street and the guy jumped on me".

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, apparently reliving what had happened to her. Bass instinctively put his hand on her leg in comfort.

"He pulled me in the alley and slammed me against the brick wall. He wanted money. I told him I didn't have any. He didn't believe me. I didn't even have a purse, when I go to the library I just take enough for the bus fare if Miles can't pick me up, and my computer bag. Anyway he was just angry and very violent. He took out a knife, so I gave him my computer bag but when he saw the police car stop at the level of the alley, I think he panicked and stabbed me. One of the cops stayed with me and the other one ran after the guy. They caught him and took my deposition at the hospital before you arrived. The rest you know".

"Claire, do you want me to call Miles"?

She nodded no. "He's on radio silence. I don't want to bother him".

"Claire, be reasonable. You were attacked and injured. I know Miles, he would want to know. He would want to be by your side. Let me call him OK"?

He took his phone out of his jean pocket and started to call Miles. Claire simply laid her hand on his and looked at him in plea.

"Bass, really don't call him. I just feel really stupid right now. I mean I didn't know what to do. I've never been confronted with this kind of situation before. Hell, I don't even know how to protect myself. Maybe I should start taking some self-defense classes".

But it was too late. Miles picked up the phone on the other side of the line. Bass took the phone to his ear.

"Hey Bass, you are one lucky man. I'm just taking a five minute break from the war room here. Everything all right? You aren't calling me to pick your sorry drunken ass out of the hotel room are you"?

Sebastian looked at Claire. She had shifted and was now partially lying down in the sofa next to him, her eyes semi-closed.

"No, don't need your help buddy. Just wanted to let you know that I stopped by on Claire earlier and she was fine. I thought you might want to know".

"Yeah, great! Thanks for that, I know you're busy. I'm glad she is doing OK without me there. You know I hate it when I need to leave her behind. Look, I should be back in a couple of days. Maybe you can just check up on her once more before I come home".

Sebastian smiled and turned his head towards Claire who was now sound asleep. She looked so peaceful.

"No need to worry, I'll check up on her regularly until you come home".

"Thanks Bass, it means a lot to me. Look I need to go back in. Thanks for the call".

With that Miles hung up. Sebastian placed his phone on the coffee table next to him and looked over again at Claire. He stood and hoisted her up in his arms and cradled her like a baby. Still asleep she leaned in against his chest. He walked towards their bedroom and delicately placed her on the bed.

He spent most of that night just watching her sleep from the bedroom door. The following morning he had breakfast all prepared for when she woke. He had not slept a wink but it didn't bother him, he was used to sleepless nights. After breakfast they took care of her shoulder and just hung out watching TV or resting.

Late in the afternoon, they left to take a stroll into town. Sebastian made it a point not to pass in front of the library nor get anywhere close to Baker Street. After an hour or so of window shopping, they ended up in their usual pizza places. This was the place the three of them usually had their weekend kick-off. It was less crowded as it was only Wednesday but it was still as busy. A few marines walked in and sat a table next to them. Sebastian had his back turned to them and couldn't see that they were constantly looking Claire over. One would have thought it was because of the bruises but they were practically gone and Claire had put a bit of make up on before they had left post.

Claire shifted uneasily in her chair and constantly tried to avoid eye contact with the men behind her. They were young, cocky and sure of themselves just like Bass had been the first she had met him on the beach.

Sebastian seeing that something was wrong, shifted in his chair to pivot towards the table behind them.

"Enjoying the view gentlemen"?

"Hell yeah"! Answered one of the guys.

"Well, I advise you to shift your attention somewhere else, if you know what's good for you"!

Two of the guys stood apparently ready for a fight. Sebastian in turn rose to his feet.

Claire reached out to him over the table. "Bass don't. Really it's OK. Let's just go alright".

He looked at the marines. "Do you have any idea who you are talking to private"?

The guys looked at each other.

"I am Sergeant Sebastian Monroe and if you don't want any trouble with your platoon leader, I suggest you change tables".

"Yes Sergeant. Sorry Sergeant". They looked at Claire. "Apologies Mam". They left the table and headed for a booth at the complete opposite of the restaurant.

Sebastian sat back down. "Bass, I'm tired. Can we go back to base? Please"?

He nodded. As she gathered her things, he went to the cashier to pay for their pizza.

They drove home in silence.

That evening was probably one of the best in Sebastian's life. She had fallen asleep next to him in the sofa watching an old rerun of Hooker and had naturally snuggled up against him. Her warmth, her scent, everything filled him. He quickly started to envy Miles for what he had and he could really envision himself living this every night for the rest of his life but not with just anyone, just with Claire.

When the morning came, Claire woke to an empty house. She prepared herself a bowl of cereal when Bass came walking in dressed in his exercise uniform.

"Let's go"?

"Where are we going Bass"?

"I've got a surprise for you. Trust me OK".

She followed him. They walked for about 15 minutes and arrived at one of the post gymnasiums. They walked in and followed a long corridor until they reached a room with floor mats and a dummy in the middle of it.

She turned to him inquisitive.

He smiled. "This is your first lesson in self-defense. We'll take it easy because of your shoulder but we can already start working on it".

They spent four hours that day. He taught her tons of maneuvers to free herself from someone's hold, using himself as the dummy. Then he showed her how to punch and kick the dummy. The next day they did the same and by the time Miles came back from DC she felt safe in knowing that hence the situation should ever represent itself again, she would know what to do.

She was planning on thanking Bass for everything he had done when he had dropped her off but when they got in front of the house Miles was back and waiting for them on the front porch.

Flashback ends:

It all came back to Sebastian. He didn't really know why he had forgotten all of that. Maybe he had done it intentionally at the time as a defense mechanism. He dropped the ice pack from her cheek and leaned forward. With his right hand he pushed down the strap of her shirt and looked at her shoulder. The scar was less visible but it was still there. He placed her strap back in place and leaned back.

"You can't be mad that I tried Bass. You set yourself up for the fall. You taught me well. Just do me one favor, never put that man in the same room as me".

He stayed mute and only nodded. She stood and looked down at him. She could tell he was reliving everything that had happened years back. Yes, she could have loved Bass, she had never denied herself that, but she loved Miles more and he was her husband regardless of what Bass or any law stated.

Yet she knew that there would only be one winner in this match and considering the stakes, she felt it wouldn't be Miles. It wasn't that she didn't have faith in Miles but if he did come to the headquarters, he would find himself alone against an entire army. It was easy to foresee the outcome. Even if he wasn't killed on the spot, he would either rot in jail or be hung. She couldn't bear any of the scenarios. She loved him too much to lose him or to know that he had died for her.

She drew in a deep breath. "Bass, you have a choice to make".

He looked up at her intrigued.

"What do you mean"?

"You have to decide what is more important to you and make a choice. It's either me or Miles Bass. You can't have both".

"What are you saying"? He asked as he stood.

"I guess what I'm asking you is to decide if of the two it's me you want more, because if it is then you have to let Miles free".

Sebastian found himself face to face with an ultimatum. If what he understood was right, Claire was willing to be his fully if only he was to leave Miles free and alive. If he went after Miles, she would never be his entirely. Why couldn't he have both? Maybe he could and not tell her. In the end, he couldn't prevent Miles from walking into the grounds and get killed.. he just wouldn't be the one doing it!

Within minutes his choice was made.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Flashback starts:

"Bass, you have the rings"?

Sebastian touched his left pocket. "Yes, I have them".

Miles looked at his watch. "You're sure you have both of them"?

He placed his hand in his left pocket and took out both of the wedding bands. "Yes, see.. now would you quit being so nervous"?

"How can I not be nervous. I'm about to get married in less than a half an hour". He started pacing back and forth in the room while Sebastian looked at him.

"If you're that nervous maybe you shouldn't be getting married".

Miles stopped and looked at Bass. "This is a good nervous feeling not a bad one. Actually it's not being nervous it's just adrenaline".

Bass laughed. "Either that or it's still the alcohol in your blood from last night, that's playing tricks on you".

Miles nodded. "You know Claire would kill you if she knew you took me out to a strip bar".

"Well if you did, I could at least tell her you behaved and just watched".

Miles laughed. "Yeah, true unfortunately I can't say the same for you. Do you ever think about it Bass"?

Bass looked at the wedding bands still in the palm of his hand. "Think about what, Miles"?

Miles sat down next to him on the bench. "Getting in a serious relationship, getting married, starting a family.. I mean don't you ever think about it"?

Bass had but he actually couldn't come out and say 'I do Miles but when I do it's me who is marrying Claire, not you'... "Sometimes I do, but I think I just haven't found the right person for that yet. I mean until you met Claire, you really didn't believe in marriage remember"?

Miles smiled, it was true that unlike his brother Ben, he had never really been what he considered to be the marrying type. All that had changed when it became clear to him that Claire was the one he wanted to spend the rest of his life with.

Ben came into the room. "Miles, Rachel and the priest have both asked me to tell you that it's time. Everything is ready".

Both Miles and Bass stood. Sebastian placed himself a bit in retreat, to allow the brothers some time.

Ben took Miles in his arms for a brotherly hug. "I hope that Claire and you are as happy as Rachel and me. I love you bro".

Ben let go of Miles and headed out the door. Bass placed a hand on Miles' shoulder.

"Come on, you can't keep your beautiful bride waiting".

Miles looked at him. "Thanks Bass.. I knew you would be there for me".

"I'm right behind you..".

They walked out the door both in their military dress uniforms. They placed themselves to the left of the priest and waited for Claire to appear. The door to the church opened and Rachel came walking down the aisle wearing a beautiful long dark blue gown and a bouquet of white roses. Once she reached the altar and placed herself to the right of the priest, Pachebel's Canon started playing from the organ. The doors opened again and revealed Claire at the end of the aisle.

She was more beautiful then ever and no one could have said otherwise. She was wearing an ivory bustier wedding dress with a relatively long train. Her hair was up in beautiful twists and turns and she carried a beautiful bouquet with white orchids. She simply look radiant. Her smile grew as she walked down the aisle closer to him.

Miles kept his eyes on her as she walked down the aisle. He wasn't the only one. Bass had literally lost his breath at her sight. He was mesmerized by her, her beauty, by everything she represented to him. It just confirmed one thing, he wanted her.

Claire reached the altar and took Miles' hand. The priest started the ceremony and then it was time for the vows. Miles turned to Bass and took the rings from the palm of his hand, gave them to the priest to bless and then turned to Claire.

"I, Miles Matheson, take you Claire Tucker, to be my lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do us part".

He took the ring from the priest and took Claire's hand. He gently slid the ring on her finger.

"I, Claire Tucker, take you, Miles Matheson, to be my lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do us part".

In turn she took the ring from the priest and slid the ring on his finger. Their hands remained conjoined.

The priest smiled. "By the powers invested in me by the state of South Carolina, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride".

Miles took Claire into his arms and kissed her passionately as people started applauding.

They stopped kissing and turned to the assembly. "Ladies and Gentlemen, I present to you

Mr and Mrs Miles Matheson"!

Flashback ends:

Claire stood at the window and looked out at the forest. She was lost deep in her memories of the life she had led with Miles. It had been a life filled with love, happiness, passion, respect, hope and so many dreams that they had planned that now seemed so impossible in the world they were living in.

It had been two weeks since she had last saw him and since she had put Bass in front of her choice. Miles had not marched in on Philly and Sebastian still had not communicated his choice to her. Actually he was quite distant or busy for the past two weeks and she hardly saw him. It was strange but she almost longed to see him. Then again he was the only person she saw or spent time with while she was there.

She still spent the nights in her quarters, which was just really a bedroom and a bathroom but as soon as she was up, she was escorted to his. It was not a bad thing in the end, it was bigger, had a view of the forest from the window and had the library.

She heard the door behind her open and she turned expecting to see Sebastian but instead she found herself face to face with someone she hadn't seen in a long time.

"Claire? Is that you"?

"Rachel? Oh my God what are you doing here? Where are the kids? Where is Ben"?

Rachel walked up to her and took her in her arm. She was somewhat relieved, finally a face and someone she knew and on top of that she couldn't believe that Claire was alive.

They separated and walked over to the couch in the library. Rachel looked at Claire and smiled. "I can't believe it's really you. I can't believe you're alive. What are you doing here"?

Claire nodded. "It's a long story. Sebastian is using me as bait to get to Miles. I won't let him. I'd rather die than to let him do anything to Miles. Rachel, what are you doing here? Did Bass take you prisoner as well"?

Rachel sighed. "I've been here for a long time Claire. I made a deal a long time ago with Miles to save my family".

Claire looked confused. "You mean you made a deal with Bass".

"No Claire, I made a deal with Miles. This may come as a shock to you but Miles changed after you died, he was nothing like I or you used to know. Heck if I were to compare him with someone I would compare him to the way Bass is now".

Claire blinked. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. Somehow, they were the same. Both were willing or had sacrificed themselves for the safety of their loved ones. Looking at Rachel and knowing she had been there for years, she couldn't help but somehow detest Miles. Had her death really been the trigger to this monumental change in him or had it always been his nature and he had just kept it buried from her. She suddenly felt the weight of the world on her shoulders. Was she somehow responsible for all the massacres that had taken place, even if indirectly?

Rachel felt Claire's distress. "Look, don't beat yourself down. You are not responsible for everything that happened".

Claire swallowed and took a deep breath. "So what now? I mean if you made a deal with Miles and he is no longer part of the militia, then why are you still being held captive here"?

Rachel looked at her feet. "Bass thinks that I can turn the electricity back on"?

Confusion made way to Claire's face. "Excuse me? Did I hear that right? Why would Bass think you could restore the electricity? I mean if you could, it would have been done a long time ago no"?

Rachel shook her head. "It's more complicated than that Claire".

"I don't get it Rachel.. how can it be complicated? Either you can or you can't, it's that simple".

"That's exactly what I've been trying to make Rachel understand", said a voice coming from behind them.

They both turned to see Bass leaning against the door frame.

"I'm glad to see that you two have caught up. Now I'm sorry to break up the reunion but Rachel your presence is requested in the lab. You still need to continue working on the amplifier".

Rachel stood and hugged Claire gently all the while whispering in her ear "nothing is easy Claire, there are always consequences".

Claire stood as Rachel left the room and started after her. Sebastian stood in the middle of the doorway making it impossible for her to reach her before she was escorted out of the room by guards.

She looked at Bass standing next to her. "What the hell happened to both of you? How did you become such monsters".

"We all have a dark side Claire and trust me when I say that Miles gave in to his way before I did. I'm not a monster Claire, on the contrary, I'm trying to bring the power back thanks to Rachel".

"How long has she been here Bass"?

He didn't answer her.

"Don't you think that if she knew how to turn the power back on, she would have done so years ago so that she could return to her family"?

"I don't want to discuss this with you Claire. The power is my business with Rachel. You and I on the contrary have other plans on the agenda. More important to me personally than the power".

Claire blinked a couple of times. She braced herself for what was to come next. Was he finally going to tell her what choice he had made?

"You made your choice"?

He cupped her face in his hands and she shivered. "I made my choice a long time ago Claire and nothing has changed in 15 years". He leaned in and brushed his lips against hers, gently at first and then more passionately.

Flashback starts:

"Claire? Clairrrre? Are you there"?

Claire opened her eyes and looked in the direction of the window.

"Beautiful Claire..are you there"?

She came out of her bed and walked to the window. Bass was standing underneath it calling out her name. She waved to him to go to the back deck.

She took a sweater and put it over her shoulders as she went down the stairs. She walked through the kitchen and opened the back door and walked out on the wooden deck. It was night and aside from the moon reflecting in the ocean, there was not much light. It took her eyes a minute to get used to the darkness and make out Bass sitting on one of the deck chairs.

She walked over to him. "Bass? Are you alright? Where is Miles"?

Sebastian looked at her smiling drunkenly. "Miles is fine. I've brought him home and tucked him in. He'll be all fresh for the wedding tomorrow don't you worry".

"You guys had a good time I see.. Let me guess, booze and women"?

"I kept all the women to myself but I did share the booze with Miles".

Claire laughed.

"Are you sure Claire"?

She sat down on the long chair next to him. "Sure about what Bass"?

"About marrying Miles".

"Why wouldn't I be sure Bass? What you think I'm going to have cold feet"?

"Oh no..". He leaned over and touched her feet. "No they are pretty warm.. No I mean are you sure you made the right choice"?

"The right choice"?

"Uh hum.. Well, Miles is not the only handsome, seductive bachelor in the area you know".

She laughed again. He was obviously drunk to the core and had no idea what the heck he was talking about, but nevertheless, it amused her and it could well have been the highlight of her bachelorette party.

"I see.. Well then Bass, who should I have chosen? You perhaps"?

Finally happy to hear something interesting, he sat up immediately. "I'm so happy you have seen the error of you way. I'm sure Miles will understand".

"Bass, I was kidding".

All of a sudden he suddenly became sober.. He moved from his chair to sit next to her on the long chair. "I wasn't Claire".

He placed one of his hands on her face and started caressing it. "You are all I ever wanted Claire. Ever since that very first day on the beach. I could have cared less about the other girls, I was just trying to impress you, make you jealous, make you realize you were missing out on something amazing. But I failed. You are not like any of the girls I'm used to. You are not superficial. What you care about is what's deep inside people, not the facade that they put forward. Oh God, how many times did I now wish that Miles would break up with you or cheat on you so that inevitably you could come crying on my shoulders and I could be the one to fix you, make you happy. I love you Claire, I need you, I want you. Don't marry Miles". He cupped her face with his second hand and leaned in to kiss her.

She was too shocked to do anything. She was still processing everything he had just said. She felt the warmth of his lips on hers and for one brief moment answered it and returned the kiss. In the passion of it all, their lips parted and their tongues found each other. Like a bolt of lightning, Miles' face flashed through her mind and she pushed Bass back.

"Bass! We can't don this. What are you doing? Miles is your best friend, your brother. You can't go around blurting out your feelings for me and kissing me! I'm going to put this behind me Bass on account that it's the alcohol talking and nothing more. I won't say a word to Miles about this because it would break his heart. I'm marrying Miles tomorrow, I made the right choice".

With that she had stood and returned to the house, locking up behind her. She returned to bed shaking. It took her hours to clear her mind of what had happened. Sebastian on the other hand couldn't. Even if just briefly, he had tasted her and it only confirmed that she was in his blood, under his skin, almost like a disease, like a drug and he knew he would never be able to get her out of his system.

Flashback ends:


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven:

Sure Sebastian had known a lot of women in his life, even since the blackout. He was a man after all and men had needs. It didn't mean that love was involved. Yet as he stood there, in the library, holding her in his arms, kissing her, tasting her, he knew that none of the other women had mattered. He was convinced that Claire had come into this world destined for him and only him.

At first she was reserved, most probably taken aback by his action, but slowly he felt her ease up in his hold and slowly return his kiss. He could have stayed there for hours, slowly discovering more of her body.

"Excuse me General"?

He gently removed his lips and pulled away from Claire but still keeping a gentle hold on her. He usually was more discreet when it came to his interactions with women around others but with her it was different. He felt manly when she was around and he had no issues showing her off to others.

"What is it"?

"General, we have found an explosive device in one of the buildings nearby".

His eyes widened upon hearing this. Miles and his troop were finally getting into action and he loved what it meant.

He felt Claire stiffen in his arms. He turned to look at her, sheer panic could be seen in her eyes and her lips were still parted from their kiss.

Sebastian turned to the soldier. "I'll be right there".

The soldier excused himself and left the library. Shortly after, the door of his quarters was heard being closed as well.

He turned his attention back to Claire.

She nodded 'no' as he looked at her. "Bass, you promised you would leave him unharmed".

"Claire, by promising that to you, I meant that I would not go after him. If he comes and threatens me or my men, I will defend everything I believe in and now that also includes you".

"Miles would never hurt me and you know that".

"At this moment in time Claire, I don't know anymore. Miles was my best friend, my brother and yet he tried to kill me. Besides, you are not the only reason he is in Philadelphia. You have to know that he was already on route, I just added an extra log on to his burning fire".

Claire looked at him. "What are you talking about? What other reason would drive him to come here? Is it Rachel? Is there something else that you have not told me"?

Sebastian wasn't sure he should tell her about the fact that Ben was dead, that he was also holding Danny hostage as a means of pressure on Rachel. Claire had obviously seen his dark side, yet he didn't want to add to it. In the end, his goal was to win her over and not just because of some stupid ultimatum she had put him face to face with. He wanted and hoped that in time, she would truly fall in love with him, just as he had fallen in love with her so many years back.

"Claire, Miles tried to kill me and I'm still alive, that is a good enough reason for him to come here. But I have to admit that now, I'm not sure it is his number one reason, considering that you are here".

Claire swallowed. Even if she had convinced Bass to drop things with Miles, it didn't mean that Miles was aware of this choice. Maybe she could convince him to remove her from the equation. He would of course probably not agree with her choice or change his mind on coming to rescue her but she had to try to preserve him.

"Bass, I beg you; let me write him a letter. Let me tell him that he doesn't need to come for me like he promised. Let me at least say goodbye, the right way this time. So many things have remained unsaid due to the fact that he thought I was dead".

Sebastian didn't know what to say or do. If she did write this letter, there was a minute chance that Miles wouldn't come for him and he would never get his chance to kill him on his terms. If he didn't let her write the letter, it would imply that he was too keen on Miles coming on the grounds, which went against what he had promised her, or so she thought. Yet, he knew that no matter what she would write to Miles, he would still come. He was too close to simply turn back and walk away, especially since his initial reason had been to come for Bass and Danny and maybe even Rachel.

He didn't want to lose Claire, yet he knew if it were to happen, he still had one card left to play in his deck. It was a strong card that would ensure that Claire would ultimately stop thinking or loving Miles. Infidelity was one thing and even if Claire could get passed it, how would she take it if she knew everything about Miles and Rachel?

Sebastian caressed her cheek. "Fine. I'll have someone bring you everything you need to write the letter. I'll have a messenger deliver it tomorrow morning in the hope that they are still in the same place. Now I need to go have a look at that explosive device. We can continue what we started later on tonight".

He bent down and kissed her again briefly before leaving the quarters.

Claire stood there, immobile for a while. She felt guilty. Even if she tried to deny it, she couldn't. There was something in the way Bass kissed her that made her feel butterflies in her stomach. She felt desired, she felt the passion and the love he felt for her the instant their lips touched. She hated the fact that even if she loved Miles with all her heart, he had never managed to make her feel something like that. Could she in time truly fall in love with Bass if she convinced herself that things were finished with Miles for good?

She heard the door open and close again just a few minutes later. She left the library and looked into the main room. There on the table were a few pieces of paper, a pencil and a piece of leather that would allow her to put it in, roll it up, tie it and have her letter delivered to Miles. She reached the desk, sat down in the chair, took the first piece of paper and the pencil and started to write, most probably what would be the hardest letter she ever wrote in her entire life.

Nevertheless, she went right to the essential, very carefully choosing her words to make sure that the message came across loud and clear that Miles was not to put his own life at risk to come and save her. She begged, prayed and hoped that he would understand and forgive her for what she had done and was going to do. In the end, she did feel as though she didn't deserve him or his love as she had literally abandoned him all these years.

Once she had finished her letter, she folded it and placed it on the piece of leather. She rolled it up and tied it and placed it on the desk in front of her. She looked down at her left hand resting on the desk, then reopened the leather envelope, added something and then again closed it and tied it. There was no turning back now. If she had thought that her life had changed 15 years ago, it was nothing compared to the life she was going to live now!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter eight:

Claire woke to the sound of things clonking. She opened her eyes and realized she was laying down in the library sofa. She must have dozed off as she was waiting for Bass to come back. He apparently had not at least she didn't think so otherwise, there would have been a big chance she would not be in the sofa anymore. She sat up and looked outside the window. The sun had started to rise over the forest.

She stood and headed into the living room/dining room and came nose to nose with a maid who was emptying a breakfast tray and placing everything on the table.

"Oh, I'm sorry Miss. I didn't mean to wake you. I should be more careful. Please don't tell the General".

Claire looked at the young woman. She must have been in her twenties. She had beautiful long brown hair and almond shaped eyes. For a moment Claire felt nostalgic. She could have sworn she was looking in a mirror 15 years ago. She smiled at the young woman.

"Of course not. You don't need to worry, at least not with me. What is your name"?

The young woman eased up. "My name is Rebecca. You are Miss Claire right"?

"Oh please just call me Claire OK"?

Rebecca nodded in agreement. "You are very nice, thank you. Everyone around here says that of you. Now, I hope this breakfast will suit you. I need to go now, I have work to do".

Before Claire could say anything, Rebecca turned heels and walked out of the quarters. Claire found it odd that people were talking about her. What was there to say? She hardly had contact with people. But at least, for the little people did see her, they believed she was nice.

She looked at the table. There was fruit, coffee, tea, hot chocolate, pancakes, bread, jam, eggs, sausages.. Heck if she didn't know the difference she would have said she was staying in some kind of 4 star hotel. The last time she had eaten in a hotel like that was when...

Flashback begins:

"Good morning Mrs. Matheson.. Breakfast is served".

She felt Miles slip back into bed and get close. She could have cared less about breakfast, she just wanted to stay in that bed with him for the rest of her life. She opened her eyes and turned slightly to look at Miles.

"God I love it when you say that".

He smiled at her. "Which part? The part where I said breakfast is served or when I said Mrs. Matheson? Because if it's the breakfast part, I would not be offended. On the contrary, I would totally understand that you are hungry after the night we had"!

She nudged him, put him down on his back and rolled herself on top of him.

"Why would I leave this bed and have breakfast when all I want is right here"?

She leaned and kissed him passionately.

Miles grabbed her and sat up still with her on him.

"Well, it's a beautiful breakfast CJ. We really couldn't let it go to waste. I mean look, there's pancakes and eggs. Some of the islands most beautiful and tasty fruits. We won't have this everyday you know".

She removed herself from him and looked at the entire rolled in cart of food. She moved on the bed to get closer to it and grabbed an apple.

"You're right Mr. Matheson, it would be a waste, plus if I intend to stay here in bed with you for the next 3 days, I need to charge up on energy! You literally have 5 minutes to grab something to eat before I strip out of this negligee".

Miles had not even lasted 3 minutes before he had removed her negligee himself. They had spent the next 3 days feeding off from mainly fruit, water and sex. It was a perfect honeymoon!

Flashback ends:

She poured herself a cup of hot chocolate. She hated coffee and tea. She didn't know why but she did. She felt touched that Bass had remembered, and then again it could just have been a coincidence. She took the cup and headed to look out the window. The forest.. Miles was somewhere in that forest and before the end of the day he would have read her letter. The letter! She turned around and looked at the desk. It was empty. The paper, the pencil and the letter had disappeared. Already? It was sooner than she thought, but it could only mean that a messenger was en route to deliver her letter to Miles. She hoped it wasn't too late.

There was a knock on the door. She was puzzled. Nobody ever knocked on this door, especially when Bass wasn't there. The door remained unopened and a knock was heard again.

"Come in", said Claire unsure of herself.

The door opened and revealed the man she remembered to be Captain Neville.

He walked in the room and closed the door behind him. They looked at each other briefly unsure of what was to come.

"General Monroe has asked me to tell you that he should be available shortly and he apologizes for his absence last night".

Claire walked over to the table and set down her cup. "Well that's very kind of him to advise me but it really wasn't necessary. He doesn't owe me any kind of explanation and I'm sorry he has tasked you with such a silly thing. I'm sure you have much more important business to tend to".

Tom was surprised. He had, of course, never really talked to her or been in her presence but he liked how she seemed so considerate and thought of herself as futile in everything that was going on. It became clear to him that she gave herself less attention than what Monroe was.

"Do you have a family Captain Neville"?

Tom smiled slightly. "Yes Mam, I do. A wife and a son".

Claire nodded as she registered the information in her head. "They must be very proud of you Captain. Family is important in these difficult times; you are a very lucky man".

"Yes, I do consider myself a very lucky man. You are right, family is important, but then again you must know that".

He saw it right there and then, her vulnerability, her weak point. It was written all over her face, in her eyes.

"Captain, I was considered dead for the past 15 years. I am no longer married to the man I thought I was, my ex sister-in-law is somewhere on these grounds a hostage for lord knows how many years and as far as I know my ex brother-in-law and kids could all be dead by now. I have no family left…".

It became obvious to him that she didn't know about the fact that Danny was being held hostage here or that Charlie was with Miles, nor that Ben Matheson had been killed. He found himself in a strong position. What if he inevitably let it all slip? How much could he break her? What would be the consequences of his act? If Monroe hadn't told her, it must be for a good reason… or was it really? Maybe he was just being a coward, scared that if she knew it all, she would rebel against him.

The door opened and Sebastian walked in, looking like hell. It was evident that he hadn't slept at all.

"Tom, I see you are still here. I appreciate you keeping Claire company until my return. Now you better return to Julia before she worries. I will see you later".

Tom nodded silently, turned heels, walked past the General and left the room, closing the door behind him.

Bass walked back to the door, opened it and summoned the guard. "I am not to be disturbed until further notice. If something happens till then, see with Captain Neville. Is that understood"?

"Yes General".

Bass closed again the door and looked at Claire. She was standing near the table, her eyes apparently screening him for a particular reaction. He walked over to her and where she would have in the past fled the eye contact, here she kept it until he was standing right in front of her.

She looked at him very carefully. He looked so tired, so worn out. Her heart instinctively went out to him as for the first time in 15 years, she almost saw the Bass she had known. The fatigue from the previous night had taken a toll on him and the façade had come down.

She placed a hand on his cheek. "You look tired. Why don't I get you a cup of coffee and then we can have breakfast"?

He took her hand from his cheek and kissed it. "Sounds like a good plan".

He went to sit at the chair at the head of the table as she served him a cup of coffee.

She brought him his cup of coffee and, whereas he was sure she would sit at the other end of the table, she surprised him by sitting next to him.

Even though they had their breakfast in silence, it was a quite the looking game. Both constantly tried to look at each other when the other wasn't, but they were doing a poor job at trying to be discreet. At one point in time, they both reached out for an apple at the same time and their hands touched. Heat ripped through Claire as their hands touched and she looked up at Bass. Apparently he had felt the same as again the desire, the passion, the want and the need could be seen in his eyes.. She proceeded to withdraw her hand from the apple but he grabbed hold of it and stood up pulling her out of her chair. He let go of her hand and took her in his arms. Within seconds his mouth was on hers. He waited for her to hold back but she didn't. On the contrary, when their lips parted and their tongues met, she let out a slight moan of pleasure. His hands discovered her body while hers found the back of his hair and pulled them even closer making their bodies into one. Still holding on to her, he moved her towards the bedroom.

Miles was putting a new log on the fire when he heard the hoofs of a horse from afar. He grabbed his sword and turned to Charlie. "Someone's coming"!

He stood just as the one man horse stopped at the opening of the clearing in the woods where they were. The man held his hands up. "I have a message for Miles Matheson".

Still holding his sword ready, Miles walked towards him. When he was within reaching distance, the man pulled out something from his jacket and handed it over to Miles. Miles took the leather envelope and stepped back still being cautious. The man turned his horse around and left.

Miles headed back to the fire holding on tightly to the leather envelope and put his sword back at his belt. He sat down on a big rock and untied the leather straps before unrolling it. Inside were a few pieces of paper folded neatly. He unfolded them and recognized Claire's handwriting instantly. Surprise and pain spread through his body like a flame to powder.

"Miles,

What I'm about to do and write is the most difficult thing I have had to do in my entire life especially since I know you won't understand my actions.

15 years ago, you thought me dead. Yes, I was supposed to be on that plane back from New York but fate had a different plan for me. I was kindly asked by a flight attendant if I wouldn't mind giving up my seat for a man whose mother was on her death bed so that he could see her one last time and be by her side when she died. You know me, my heart called out to this man and I agreed within minutes. The next flight out was three hours later. I called you to let you know but got to your voice mail right away and left you a message. My best bet is that the power went out before you got it. Once the power went out, all hell broke loose in the airport. Planes that were within distance crashed to the ground causing tremendous explosions, setting parts of the airport on fire. People were running around yelling and screaming either from sheer panic or from injuries. I tried to help as many as I could as I kept heading out of the airport. My goal was simple, get to SC as quickly as I could to find you but as I headed into New Jersey, I realized that this was going to be more difficult than I thought. Chaos was everywhere and crimes started as people ran out of food and water. I was alone, scared and tired. After a couple of days, I ended up in a small village, where things were relatively calm. I was dehydrated and had no strength left. A couple, Steve & Linda generously took me in and helped me back to health. We were hearing a lot of terrible things happening out in the cities and how dangerous it was even more on the road and travelling alone. I resigned momentarily in setting out. I could hear you telling me, that if I did, it was a crazy thing.

Time went by and I found my place in the community I joined. I helped with the children and taught them to read and write with the books we had collected from the different community houses. Then we heard that a lot of battles were going on everywhere. The army, the marine were all trying to restore order and I prayed every night that you were safe. In the end, if was harder for me than your deployment in Afghanistan. Then the situation resumed to a normal and we heard of what was called the Monroe Republic and that is was being managed by Sebastian and yourself. Pride and relief found me. I knew that with Bass and you managing things that order would be restored and I could get back on my route to find you. Then the worst possible thing happened. Terrible stories came from everyone that passed through our community about the Monroe Republic Militia and how they were killing innocent people. I started to feel ashamed that I was linked to you. This was not the man that I knew. You would never hurt anyone and I couldn't understand why. Like a coward, I decided that I would not leave the community. I knew that I could not stand by your side and watch you do those horrible things. I hid behind the fact that I was dead to you and continued on living my life.

I want to tell you how sorry I am for having done that. I often wonder if my death was not the trigger to this. Did you take out your grief and anger out on innocent people because I was no longer part of your life, your world? I still wonder to this day if this was the case or if you ended up not being the man I thought you were.

Then as you can guess, the Militia came, they came for me. I didn't fight back. I thought I was going to you. It was only when I arrived here that Bass told me about the fact that you had deserted and that he had been the one looking for me. The rest you know, it goes back a couple of weeks and took place where I believe you still are now.

First of all, I want you to know that I'm being treated well. No one has hurt me in anyway.

A lot more questions have come up though as I sit here day in and day out and none of these questions seem to have answers. I still doubt that you are the man I thought I knew. I met up and spoke with Rachel who told me she had given herself up to you to save Ben and the kids. Why would you do something like that? What is this story about the power being possibly restored by Rachel? Where are Ben and the kids? How on Earth did you become such a monster? How come with all these things I know, can I still find it in me to love you like I did 15 years ago and how far am I willing to go out of my love for you?

This is the hard part and I want you to think very carefully before you go and act upon an impulse. Bass has set out a death warrant against you and this for a long time. Regardless of everything I've said above, I could never live knowing you are dead, especially because of me. So, I've made a pact with the devil."

Miles stopped reading briefly. Everything and everyone around him were quiet. They all looked at him waiting for him to say something, but he couldn't. He was ashamed of himself. Even if he had realized all the terrible things they had done it had been too late and it had torn her apart, had humiliated her.

The last words he read echoed in his head. 'So, I've made a pact with the devil'… His eyes opened wide in disbelief. Was she going to tell him what he feared the most? He looked down again at the letter and continued reading.

"So, I've made a pact with the devil. I've asked Bass to make a choice between you and I. It could have been a long shot but I've known how Bass feels about me for years even if I never told you. His feelings could have changed but they haven't and he has agreed to let you free in exchange of my life with him. You can't hate me for doing this and you can't hate Bass. You apparently did the same with Rachel. It appears as though we Matheson women are the ones who have guts in the family.

Don't come for me Miles, I beg of you! I want you to leave Philadelphia and live your life. Make all the dreams we had come true. Find love, have children, be happy again. I would rather live a life with Bass knowing you are alive then a life with Bass knowing you are dead, because if he catches you, he will kill you and have me anyway. I love you Miles, I loved you the minute you walked on that beach. I will always love you and remember the wonderful and precious moments we had but that all seems to have been part of a different lifetime. Things have changed and there is no turning back now.

Forever yours, CJ".

Tears rolled down his eyes as he dropped the leather envelope. It hit the rock and made a strange sound. Still crying he leaned over and picked it up again. He removed the paper and at the bottom of the envelope was a little pocket. He put his fingers in it and pulled something out.

Nora watched as he pulled out two rings. Nora didn't have to ask, she knew what they were. He placed them in the palm of his hand and in turn opened a small pocket from his jacket. He pulled out a band identical to one of the ones that was resting in his palm and placed it next to the other two. He closed his fist around them and screamed all the anger, the pain, the sadness, the hatred that had been building up for the past 15 years!

Aaron watched Miles silently. He would have liked to say something but he was at a loss for words. Seeing Miles' reaction only brought on to him the fact that he had done the same. He often wondered if his wife had reacted the same heartbreaking way as Miles did. It made him feel even more guilty. But Aaron knew that he had done it in his wife's best interest and even if he didn't know Claire he was convinced that it was the same reason. It obviously didn't make it easier to accept but it was a hell of a way to show someone how much you loved them and how much their life meant to you.

Suddenly Miles stood from the rock. He took the three rings and placed them in the same pocket he had taken his out of. He looked at Charlie, Aaron, Nora and headed out towards from where the man on the horse had come. He was determined. There was no way, he was going to let this happen, not without a fight. He had given up on her involuntarily 15 years ago because he believed she was dead, he wasn't going to let her tell him to walk away now.

Nora caught up with him and stepped out in front of him. She was holding the letter in her hands.

"Miles what are you doing"?

"I'm going to get Claire, what do you think I'm doing".

Nora placed her hand on his chest. "Miles, I know that this has got to be hard for you but don't you see, she's giving you a get out of jail card. She's telling you it's OK".

"It's not OK Nora. I'm her husband, regardless of what any law states. It's up to me to protect her and I'll be damned if I let her go through with this. Don't you get it? This is my only chance to make it right. I need to do right be her. I love her".

Nora sighed. "Miles, has it ever occurred to you that maybe Monroe told her about you and Rachel"?

He shrugged. "What difference would it make"?

"Miles, I'm a woman and even if we can forgive a lot, multiple affairs is not something we can".

He looked at her flabbergasted. Multiple affairs?

"She was dead Nora"!

"I know and I get that. Like I said, she could probably forgive that but Rachel is a different story. Imagine everything that must be going through her mind. Like how long you had had those kinds of feelings for Rachel. Was it already the case while you were married? You know Monroe better than any of us; you know you shouldn't underestimate him".

"I'm not underestimating Monroe. Besides, Monroe is smart enough to know that this won't stop me from coming for Danny, Rachel or Claire. He just agreed to this to get Claire on his side. I need to go".

Nora pushed him back. "No you are not. Not now anyway. It's too dangerous. You need to let things quiet down first, security as at maximum level since last night".

They arrived at where Aaron and Charlie were sitting watching silently the entire scene.

"Why is security so high? What's happened"?

Nora remained silent.

He looked at her and instantly knew she had done something.

"Nora? What did you do"?

"I placed two bombs last night in buildings near Monroe's quarters"!

"You what"?!

He looked behind him towards where the lookout was.

"Did they find them"?

"I think they found one. The other one was pretty well hidden".

"You do know that Claire is the majority of the time in his private quarters. Do you have any idea what would happen if the blast is uncontrolled. Where is the bomb Nora"?

She shook her head. "It's too late Miles; it will go off any minute now. There's nothing you can do. I'm sorry".

He grabbed her fiercely. "You better pray that nothing happens to her or I swear I'll kill you myself". He let her go and ran to the lookout.

Bass caressed the back of her neck as they continued kissing and making way for the bedroom. When they reached it, he started to unbutton her shirt. With his every action, every move, he could feel her yearning for more. Their lips only parted briefly allowing them to catch their breaths before they returned for more. He slid her shirt of her shoulders and his hands moved over her strong shoulders and then moved slowly to her cleavage. She tugged at his shirt and pulled it up over his head. Their skin touched and the passionate flame grew even stronger. She remembered his chest, his muscles as she slid her hand over it.

A loud sound was heard and everything went black. Within minutes Bass' eyes opened. It took him a few minutes to focus. Pieces of glass were everywhere along with other debris coming from inside and outside the building. He searched for Claire and saw her a few feet away from him, unconscious and bleeding.

He stood and stumbled over to her, still dizzy from the blow. He knelt by her side. "Oh my God.. Claire. Can you hear me"?

He rocked her gently trying to wake her but nothing happened. He took her in his arms, stood and walked out of the room just as Captain Neville walked in to the quarters.

Tom's eyes widened. He didn't know what was more of a surprise to him.. The fact that both Claire and Sebastian were half naked or the physical condition they were in.

Tom stopped the General.

"Sir, may I make one quick suggestion. Maybe you should put a shirt on before going outside".

Bass looked down at his chest and Claire. He looked at Tom.

Tom stepped forward and took Claire's limp body in his own arms allowing the General to run back to his room and get a clean shirt.

Sebastian came back quickly, still looking like shit but at least decent. He took again Claire from Tom's arms. Tom leaned over one of the sofas and grabbed a blanket and draped Claire with it.

Bass nodded. "Thank you Tom".

Tom nodded back. "Sir we have a brigade ready downstairs to escort you and Miss Tucker to the hospital".

Miles arrived at the lookout just as the explosion went off. It was load and part of the building where it must have been crumbled. The blow was as he had suspected uncontrolled and the some of the windows in Bass' quarters shattered into millions of pieces, followed with smoke and tons of debris. Quickly a group of guards along with Neville ran into the building where Bass' quarters were. He held his breath and his eyes followed every single movement outside desperately searching for Claire among the crowds of people who were gathering outside. A few minutes passed and Neville came outside with the herd of guards. Amongst the guards he spotted Bass. In Bass' arms was Claire, unconscious, lifeless and bleeding in the face. She was covered in a blanket and he couldn't make out if she was hurt anywhere else. Bass stopped briefly and looked out to the forest. His anger and distress could be felt and Miles knew that even if he wasn't responsible for this, it meant war. There was no way now that Bass was going to let this go without fighting back and all hope of getting Claire, Danny or Rachel had disappeared when the bomb had gone off. Nora had ruined everything.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine:

Sebastian hurried inside the hospital with Claire in his arms. Dr. Zelner came to him immediately with a gurney, allowing Bass to place Claire on it and follow her as they wheeled her into what had been known in the past as the ER. As another doctor and a few nurses removed Claire's blanket and examined her, Dr. Zelner turned his attention to Sebastian.

"General, you're bleeding. Allow me to take you in another room so that I can suture maybe one or two deep cuts".

Bass kept looking over the doctor's shoulder at Claire still lifeless on the gurney.

"I'm not leaving her at least not until she opens her eyes".

Dr. Zelner nodded in understanding. "Of course General. May I suggest that we at least check you out here so you can be with her"?

A nurse brought him a stool to sit on so that Dr. Zelner could examine him. Even as Dr. Zelner removed some shards of glass from his face, Bass' eyes never left Claire.

Upon arriving at the General's back, Dr. Zelner was confused. He was bleeding through his shirt but he could not see any place in his short that was torn.

"Excuse me General? I don't mean to be disrespectful but I'm confused about your back. You seem to be bleeding through your shirt yet I don't see any glass or cuts in it".

Sebastian turned his head slightly to look at the doctor. "I wasn't wearing a shirt at the time of the explosion".

Dr. Zelner looked from Bass to Claire. The General had not been wearing a shirt and she hadn't either. He understood there that discretion was the key word.

"I understand completely General. This will not leave this room; I'll make sure of that".

Sebastian looked at him. "What are you talking about"?

"Well General, you both apparently were busy intimately when the explosion happened. I would completely understand if you didn't want this to be publicly known".

Sebastian sighed. "Doctor Zelner, I spent the last 18 years hiding my feelings for this woman. I've got nothing to hide anymore. Let it be known that General Sebastian Monroe is finally with the woman he should have been from the beginning. I've been often seen as heartless. She stole my heart years ago and I've finally gotten back".

The doctor said nothing as he lifted Sebastian's shirt to look at his back. There were two pieces of glass but not important a cut enough to require stitches. He lowered the shirt after having removed both shards and then turned his attention to the rest of this team working on Claire.

"Dr. Matthews, what is the situation"?

"She seems to have taken a very big blow to the head, which would explain her unconscious state. A few shards of glass, but nothing major, they should heal on their own. Her vitals are good, she's breathing on her own. I would suggest keeping her here in observation for the next 24 hours but monitor closely until she comes to".

"General, we will transfer her to your suite here. We will come check on her every hour. Don't hesitate to let us know if she comes to, so we can check her out neurologically of course and make sure we haven't missed anything".

Sebastian nodded in agreement and followed the gurney out of the examining room and into the corridor. They went down a few other hallways and arrived at what was known as Dr. Zelner had called it, his suite. He came a couple times a month for checkups to make sure he was healthy. Captain Neville was waiting short of the door.

"General, we have secured the area Sir. The perimeter is closed off only allowing access to medical staff. How is she Sir"?

"She seems to be fine; we will know more when she wakes up. Thank you Tom. I give you full power while I'm here. Your job right now is to go into that forest and bring me back Matheson and his friends… Dead or alive! Is that understood"?

Tom smiled happily with his delegated task. "Yes General, crystal clear".

Sebastian followed Claire into his suite. They transferred her from the gurney into a hospital bed. Once the medical staff had left the room, he took a chair and sat down next to Claire's bed. He took her hand in his and kissed it. During that first hour, he didn't leave her side nor let go of her hand. By the second hour, he was impatient. He desperately wanted her to wake up. He kept thinking about what they had been doing when the explosion took place and he wanted to know if she had just gotten caught up in the moment or if she had been sincere. Had he been right in thinking that she had let her guard down and that she too now desired him as much as he desired her. Dr. Zelner said that he was starting to see some pupil reaction which meant she was slowly coming out of the woods but it could be another couple of hours.

Back at the forest, Miles arrived back to the camp ground like a fury and grabbed Nora.

"Do you have any idea what you've done"?

He shook her so strongly that Charlie rose to her rescue.

"Miles, stop.. What are you doing? We need her to get Danny remember"?

Miles stopped. "Get Danny? Well you know what you can now forget about getting Danny, because Nora just blew our one chance at surprise with her stupid bombs. On the contrary, she's just started a war".

Charlie looked at Nora angrily and then at Miles with tears in her eyes. "What"?

"That's right Charlie. If we thought we had problems, well now we definitely have problems. We are going to have the entire militia come here for us and track us down anywhere we go. And to top it all off, my wife"…

Nora raised an eyebrow at him.

"Yes! My wife was carried off lifeless to the hospital in Monroe's arms and I have no way of knowing what her situation is. So you know what, forget Danny, forget Claire. Their only chance at being rescued someday is if we leave here and now".

Aaron stood. "Leave? But for how long"?

Miles started gathering his things. "Long enough to make Monroe think we are either far away or that we have given up. A couple of months, maybe a year".

"Wait a minute.. A year? Danny doesn't have a year", Charlie cried out.

Miles took her into his arms. "Right now Charlie we don't have a choice. And before you start questioning my motives, remember that I too have someone I love deeply, down there".

Aaron snorted. "Yeah, although I'm pretty sure that Monroe is treating Claire better than he is treating Danny".

Miles looked at him. He wasn't entirely wrong. He was just as sure as Aaron that Claire was well treated and better than Danny. For one, Danny was probably locked up in one of the cells whereas Claire was probably spending most of her time within Bass' quarters. Danny had probably been hurt physically and he was sure that Bass would never lay a hand on Claire, at least not to hurt her. Still it didn't make it any easier on Miles.

"I hear you Aaron and I agree with you. I guess you can say that I'm Danny's equivalent. I'm out here unable to be with Claire and I'm the one who is taking all the emotional and physical blows. Now come on, let's go. If I'm right we only have about 20 minutes before the militia get here".

He helped Charlie and Aaron get their things. He turned to Nora and realized she was drying her eyes. Great! Just what he needed on top of everything else.

"Nora let's go, come on".

She turned to him. "You are one selfish bastard you know that Miles".

"Selfish? I'm selfish? Who just ruined everyone's chance with their unilateral and selfish decision to place bombs"?

"Oh don't you dare throw that on me now. All you ever care about is yourself and now the only motivation that is driving you is Claire. But what about me? What about us? What about Rachel.. Didn't we ever matter to you Miles"?

Charlie's ears perked as she heard her mother's name. "What's my mom got to do with any of this? Miles"?

Miles looked back from Nora to Charlie. "We are so not going there, not now, not ever do you hear me Nora! Now let's get the heck out of here before any of us get killed".

But nothing could stop Nora, she was on a roll. "You want to know exactly what pisses you off the most Miles. It's the fact that you taught Monroe well didn't you. This stunt that he's pulled by getting Claire and inevitably having her make a choice to save you sorry ass, you pulled it out on Rachel years ago. Now Monroe has Claire and he has Rachel, two women that you love and it's killing you inside".

Charlie chipped in. "My mom is alive? You are the reason she left? What did you do to my mother"!?

Miles's head was spinning. If he could have he would have killed Nora on the spot. Now everything was out in the open and there was nowhere for him to run or hide.

"Your mother is alive. Claire confirmed she is alive in her letter to me. Monroe was convinced that your parents could bring the power back on and he was going to track you all down. Your mother was against this whole project right from the beginning and I knew she would choose to come to us to preserve you and I was right. I managed to get word out to her and she came. Your father never knew and your mother wanted it that way. She was trying to protect you all".

Charlie's eyes were burning from the tears that were surfacing. "Were you in love with my mother Uncle Miles"?

He swallowed uncomfortably. "Yes. Yes I was. She was the first woman I ever loved after Claire died. We didn't plan it, it just happened. I didn't set out for it to. The blackout changed a lot of things Charlie and you have not lived long enough to understand that".

Then he felt it, the sting, as Charlie slapped him across the face.

He was about to say something when they heard people yelling from a distance.

He pushed Charlie and Nora in front of him. "Now unless you want to be killed, I strongly suggest that we get out of here now".

Knowing that they had no other choice and even though both Nora and Charlie felt that still many things had to be said, they ran as quickly as they could from their camp ground followed by Aaron and Miles closely behind them. Charlie noted that the stakes had gotten higher. It was no longer about Danny or even Claire, now her mom was in the equation.

By the time Captain Neville and his troops arrived, it was too late. The area was empty and there was no way of telling since when. They could be just minutes away or even a day. Miles Matheson disappointed him slightly. He had secretly hoped that Matheson would have walked into the grounds to free his wife from Monroe. He had also hoped that by doing this, he would have died, if not by Monroe's doing at least by his, and it would have given him great satisfaction. He ordered his men to keep moving and asked one of them to return to Monroe with the news.

It was early afternoon when Bass, who had fallen asleep in the chair, heard Claire shift and groan in the bed. He rubbed his eyes and turned his attention to her. She slowly opened her eyes and blinked a couple of times as she slowly realized her whereabouts.

"How are you feeling"?

She turned her head and saw Bass. "My head is throbbing like hell". She passed her hand on her head and then on her face and felt the slight cuts on it.

Bass moved in closer to her. "They are pretty superficial and shouldn't leave any scars. Do you remember what happened"?

Claire closed her eyes for a brief moment and he could tell she was screening her memory. She opened them and looked at him. "Yes, I remember".

She did. She remembered the breakfast and how they had ended up in his bedroom desperately wanting each other. How he had tasted her, how his hands had traced down her shoulders and how she had done the same. She also knew what would have happened if the bomb hadn't gone off. She thought she would have felt some kind of guilt but she didn't, on the contrary, she was disappointed. All these years, she had stayed in her comfort zone, keeping away from men out of respect for the vows she had pronounced when marrying Miles but everything she had heard and how she had always felt for Bass had wiped away that guilt.

"I remember everything Bass".

"We should talk about it then".

"Bass, sometimes the most important things that need to be said remain silent. But I know you and I know what you want to know".

He caressed her face lovingly. "Then tell me Claire. Tell me that my patience all these years has paid off. Tell me you don't love me out of obligation".

Even if she was an editor and she found comfort in words, she had learned that actions speak louder than words.

She gently grabbed him and pulled him to her in a passionate kiss. As she kissed him, nothing else mattered to Bass. The hell with Miles, he could have cared less whether he lived or died, in the end he had everything he had ever dreamed of. He was determined to live this fully. He would love her, he would make love to her, and it would be his name she yelled with pleasure. He would marry her and have children with her and now, nothing that Miles could say or do would change that!


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

By the time Claire had been released from the hospital, 24 hours after the events, Bass' quarters were under renovation and had been relocated to an even bigger part of the house, nothing more than the entire top floor of the building. Militia guards were everywhere; anyone and everyone who were entering and leaving the grounds were searched. It had become clear with the explosion that there had been a breach in the security and it could never happen again.

When she walked into his quarters with him, she was stunned. The decoration was much warmer, cheerier, filled with colors and soft tones. Flowers where in every room and it was very welcoming. It almost felt like home.

Bass closed the door behind her. "I took the liberty of having your personal belongings moved up here. I hope you don't mind"?

He placed his hand on her shoulder and bent down to kiss her neck. She turned and faced him. Oh, how he had changed over the past couple of days. His face was more relaxed, happier. He finally resembled who she had once come to know.

"This is perfect Bass. I think I'll enjoy it here more than where I've been".

"You want to take a look around"?

She shook her head. "Actually, I'm still kind of tired. Is it alright with you if I rest for a while"?

He kissed her forehead. "Of course. Dr. Zelner said you might be a bit tired for a couple of more days and that you need to take it easy. Come on".

He took her hand and guided her through the living room and dining room and stopped in front of a closed door. He pointed to the other closed doors of the hallway.

"The bathroom is all the way down the hall. Across from it is my office".

He turned and pointed to the door behind him. "An extra bedroom".

He turned back. "And this is where we'll be sleeping". He opened the door and showed her in.

She held her breath as they walked in. The room was pretty big. Against one of the walls was a beautiful and very big baldaquin bed with a fireplace just across it. A couple of cupboards and pieces of furniture were also decorating the room, which obviously held his things as well as hers. She was about to head for the bed, when it caught her eye. There, just above the fireplace was a picture frame. She walked over to it and smiled. It was a picture of her and Bass more than fifteen years ago. She still clearly remembered when and where it had been taken.

Flashback begins:

Claire looked out at the ocean. She watched as Miles and Bass relaxed in the water. They had set out their things on the sand just in front of her beach house. The beach was mega crowded as it was a gorgeous day. She grabbed her camera and shot pictures of them in the water. When they came out of the water, Claire was working on one of her books.

"Hey Bass, how about we go for a quick jog"? asked Miles as he was drying himself off.

Bass sat down next to Claire. "No thanks bro.. I'm going to sit this one out and grab some rays. But don't let that stop you".

Miles nodded. "OK. I should be back in an hour".

Claire looked at her watch. It was 5PM. "Ok babe. We'll fire up the barbecue just before you come back so we can have dinner before heading back to base".

He knelt down and kissed her. "Sounds like a great plan to me. What do you think Bass"?

Bass smiled. "Hey, I'm up for that anytime".

With that Miles had left for his beach jog and Claire returned to her book and notes. Bass dozed off, or at least he tried to make Claire believe it, but he opened his eyes every so often to look at her. He loved how he could steal a look at her without her knowing it. He knew it could be risky, but he loved putting himself in his risk zone. He was a Marine after all, and comfort zones were boring. He loved the challenge, the thrill. After about a half an hour of pretending to sleep he sat up and grabbed a book from the pile next to Claire. As he picked it up, he found the camera and scanned through the pictures she had taken.

He placed the objective to his eye and looked at Claire. "Smile".

She turned around not understanding and he took the shot. "Bass, what are you doing"?

"I'm taking your picture. Hey let's get a picture of the two of us. We could get it enlarged and give it to Miles; I think he would like that. I mean a picture that has both people he loves the most in the world, would be nice don't you think"?

Claire thought about it. It's true that if she thought about the pictures Miles had at the house, it was either ones with Bass alone or her alone but there was not one where they were together. She knew that both she and Bass had an important place in Miles' life and this picture would be a great idea.

Bass placed himself next to Claire and held out the camera in front of them.

Claire stopped him. "What are you doing"?

"I'm taking the picture".

"Not like that you aren't. If we want this to be a nice picture for Miles to have, then we need to have someone take it".

She looked around and called out to a young woman passing.

"Excuse me Miss? Can I ask a small favor"?

The girl walked up and smiled.

"Can you take a picture of us, please"?

The girl nodded and took the camera from Bass' hands. She stepped back and focused the camera and took the picture of the two of them smiling.

"You two make a cute couple", she said as she handed the camera back to Bass.

"Oh, we're..", Claire started to say but Bass cut her off.

"Thank you".

The girl resumed her stroll as Bass looked at the picture she had just snapped of them. "It's perfect. I'll take it to be developed this week. It's Miles' birthday in a couple of weeks and we could give it to him as a present".

Flashback ends:

She stared at the picture nostalgically. It had all been such a long time ago. Everything had been different. Now as she looked at the picture, she realized how much Bass had already loved her back then, it was written all over his face, it was in his smile, in his eyes.

"I can't believe you still have this picture".

He smiled. "You know, when we are deployed, we bring something personal with us. Some have letters, other pictures of their wives, girlfriends, children, parents. It helps us cope when we are far from home. This picture was the one I took with me. Even after the blackout, it never left me. You have always been what kept me holding on, even after the blackout".

She turned away from the picture, walked over to the bed and sat down on it.

"Bass, do you think things would have been different, had I chosen you instead of Miles that day on the beach"?

He walked over to her and sat down next to her on the bed. "What do you mean"?

She shrugged. "I don't know. I mean what do you think our lives would have been like"?

"Well for one thing it's clear that you and I would be married. We would have kids as well. Before the blackout we would have been transferred to California and that's probably where we would have been when it occurred. I think we would have been more at peace there, the situation on the West Coast is nothing like it is here".

"What makes you believe that we would have been in California"?

"A year or two before the blackout, I had the opportunity of transferring to California. I declined the offer to stay near you".

"Bass, there is something I need to tell you. You mention being married and having kids but you need to know that Miles and I tried to have kids and we couldn't".

"Why"?

"I don't know. We never got far enough in our medical investigations to know the reason. Look, we are not there yet, but I thought you should know".

He looked at her. "You know Claire, sometimes in life, things happen for a reason. Maybe you and Miles weren't meant to have kids. We will tackle the problem when we get to it and if it arises, but thank you for being straightforward with me. I actually didn't know that you went through this difficult moment".

She yawned slightly. "Come on, why don't you get some rest? I'll be in my office if you need me".

He stood and started to head for the door.

"Bass"?

He stopped and turned to face her.

"Yes"?

"What about Miles"?

"You said a while back that Miles would never hurt you, but the way I see it, the bomb that he and his friends placed shows just the opposite. Miles is willing to risk your life to get to me and I can't accept that. I have received word that they have left and to me that is the best news I've heard in a long time. Let's focus on us. He is the past and what I'm interested in is the present and the future".

Claire said nothing, but simply nodded in agreement. Bass left and closed the door behind him. As she striped down her clothes to a minimum and settled down in the bed, she still could not believe that Miles would have taken the risk of hurting her with the bomb. If he had, then he had definitely changed as there would have been a time when he would have given his own life for hers.

She stared at the empty spot next to her in the bed and finally realized that tonight; Bass would be sleeping next to her. It felt strange. She had never shared a bed with any man other than Miles. She had never been with another man since Miles. She wasn't afraid of what would eventually come to happen, it was just that all these years she had remained faithful to Miles and she was afraid of feeling guilt even if there was no reason anymore to do so. She had let Miles off the hook with her letter, he was gone and free to do as he wished. She was obviously going to do the same.

She eventually fell asleep and awoke three hours later. It was middle of the afternoon and she realized she had skipped lunch. She got dressed and slowly walked out of the bedroom. Bass' office door was opened and she walked over to it. He was leaning over a big map that was laid out on the desk. He apparently didn't realize that she was there and she took the advantage to get a good look at him. It was the first time she looked at him in a long time without any kind of anger or being on her guard and she realized how handsome he was. He was wearing a short sleeve shirt and his muscular body showed through it. His hair was a bit longer than she had ever known it to be and it brought out the wavy, curly hair he had. Had she met him before Miles, she knew she would have been attracted to him, it was crystal clear. She continued looking at him in silence with a smile on her face.

Bass was smart. He had from the corner of his eyes seen that Claire was standing against the door frame looking at him. The way she looked at him was so intense that he could not bring himself to interrupt her. When he saw the beautiful smile come across her face, he knew it was a done deal. There would be no more holding back either from her side or his. He looked up and pretended not to have seen her there.

"Hey there beautiful. Did you have a good rest? How are you feeling"?

She walked into the office and placed herself on the other side of the desk from him. "It felt great. I feel recharged and hungry".

"Good. I'll have someone bring up lunch".

Way north of there, Miles sat behind a bar drinking some infect concoction. The walk had been long and painful but not so much in the physical sense than in the atmosphere it had been done in. He was pissed off, pissed off at the entire world. Claire had decided to stay with Bass, Nora had thrown a jealousy act along with more than stupid actions and Charlie hated his guts for hiding the fact that her mother was still alive, that he had been in love with her and that now not only was Charlie not free but her mother was captive as well. He could get the fact that Charlie was mad at him, but it wasn't his fault that Nora had ruined their chance at getting everyone out of there. When it came to Nora, he didn't get it. It had been a fling, nothing important, that's what she had always led on, why had there been all of a sudden a change in how she had perceived their relationship?

Yet, of all the things that had been thrown at his face, those were the easiest to come to terms with. As he took a big gulp and emptied his glass, he kept wondering if he was being punished for all the terrible things he had done since the blackout. Before the blackout he had everything he could ever have dreamed off: he did a job he loved, he had a roof over his head, he had an amazing wife that he loved more than life itself, they were planning a family and then in a blink of an eye, he had lost it all. It was Ben and Rachel's fault that all this had happened.

He looked at the bartender. "I'll have another, but make it a double this time".

The bartender nodded and filled up his glass and looked at him. "Hey, do I know you from somewhere"?

Miles looked up at him. "If you do it's from hell, so I don't think so. Cheers"!

The bartender ignored him and went to tend on other customers at the bar.

Nora popped up on the stool next to his.

"Miles? What are you doing"?

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm having a drink".

"Miles, look, I'm really sorry".

He started to boil inside. "You don't get to be sorry. Your ruined everything Nora.. Do you get that? You ruined every chance we had of getting Charlie, Rachel and Claire out".

"Claire had already made up her mind Miles".

Miles slammed his fist on the bar, causing heads to turn in their direction. "See, that is what you don't get Nora. I know Claire, the only reason she did that was to protect me, it was out of love. She didn't do it out of want, she did it out of need"!

Nora kept his stare. "Things change Miles, don't forget that and so do people".

"In a couple of months, I'm going back there to get her back Nora, with or without you, but I will get her back".

She swallowed knowing that what she was about to say, was risky.

"Fine, and then what happens Miles, when a few months down the road you go get her and she has fallen in love with Monroe for good and this time because she wants to"?

Miles took his glass in his hand and in pure rage threw it at the mirror behind the bar, making it shatter into a million pieces.

He stood and looked at her. "That will never happen! Not until my heart is still beating".

He stormed out of the bar leaving Nora alone. She hated to see him like this. Especially as she was more than certain that what she had just said would probably happen, and there was nothing Miles could do about it.

After lunch, Bass returned to do some work in his office and Claire went for a walk on the grounds. Ever since the explosion and the fact that Miles was known to be gone, Bass gave Claire more freedom in what she did and where she went.

She walked around, saying hello politely to the people she crossed and smiled when the occasional child would come say hello to her. After a half an hour, she got tired and sat down on one of the benches in the park and looked out at a group of young boys playing football in the grass.

"Well, well… If it isn't Mrs. Matheson? Or should I say the future Mrs. Monroe"?

She didn't have to look up to know who it was. His voice had already triggered her fear. It was Strausser.

He sat down next to her, a bit too closely and she slid away as far as she could.

"You know you are a very smart woman. Why settle for Matheson, who is no longer part of the militia and who has a death warrant hanging over his head, when you can secure yourself and your future here with Monroe"?

Claire didn't answer.

"Yeah, I get it; you're not much the talking type. You prefer actions. I loved the way it felt when I hit you, but I would love even more how I would feel if I caressed you".

He put out his hand to touch her face and closed his eyes. Claire did too, she knew that hitting him would only make things worse; it was best just to ignore it, not see it. But after a few seconds, she reopened her eyes, when she felt nothing. There holding Strausser's hand was Bass. He had somehow intercepted it before Strausser could touch Claire.

Bass pushed back Strausser's hand fiercely in the opposite direction than it was intended to go.

"I thought I had made things clear last time. You just as much as lay a finger on her and you won't see the light of day for as long as you live. Now get the hell out of here Strausser, I'm sure you are needed somewhere else".

Strausser stood, said nothing. He gave Claire a look that said more than enough. The look that said, when you least expect it, I'll get what I want. He left and Bass took his place on the bench next to Claire.

He put his arm around her shoulders and pulled her into him. She didn't resist one bit. "I'm sorry. Are you OK"?

She closed her eyes. "I'm fine".

"I'll try to send him for a long term mission, get him away from you. He can be very useful, but I don't trust him around you".

They stayed there in silence, for a while longer watching the boys play football. Eventually Bass stood and put out his hand to help Claire stand. She took his hand and for the first time realized how hers fit perfectly in his. That was something new. Miles' hands had always been bigger. She stood and expected Bass to let go of her hand but he didn't. They walked back to their quarters hand in hand. Passersby would look at them and smile and some people whispered as they did. Claire stole a quick stare at Bass; he looked relaxed, happy, to her and probably to some others, the monster, the cold-hearted General was gone.

When they reached their building, Captain Neville was outside talking to some of the guards. Bass stopped in front of the door.

"Why don't you go on upstairs, I need to talk to Captain Neville for a minute or two"?

Claire smiled and let go of his hand. He leaned in and kissed her cheek before she entered the building and headed upstairs.

"Tom, may I have a word"?

Tom nodded from afar, excused himself and reached the General.

"Tom, what is the situation with Matheson"?

"We lost their tracks General. I sent the rest of the men to continue the search north and have come to round up some more to send to the West. I was hoping you might know where he would go, Sir".

"He's gone north, that I'm more than a 100% sure. Don't send the men to the west; instead send all your search efforts to the New Jersey and New York area".

Tom nodded. "Yes General. Was there anything else I could do for you"?

"Yes, actually there is. I want you to send Strausser to our Training Camp in Norfolk for the next couple of months to supervise things and assist in the training".

"Consider it done General".

"Thank you Tom".

Bass entered the building and climbed the 4 flight of stairs to his quarters. When he entered, Claire was looking out the window as the sun slowly set behind the forest. The sun was shining on her brown hair and she looked simply stunning. He felt his desire for her grow inside him and he knew he would not be able to hold back much longer, he wanted her.

He walked up behind her and gently removed her hair from her neck. He leaned in and kissed her next at first gently, then more passionately. He felt her quiver underneath his lips and gently moan. She turned and in seconds their mouths locked, lips parted and tongues searched each other. He pushed her against the wall and continued kissing her. Slowly his hands trailed down to grab the end of her shirt and pull it over her head. His mouth worked down her neck to her chest, he kissed the edge of her breasts as she caressed his hair and sighed. He placed his hands in her back, unhooked her bra and removed it from her. She removed his shirt and kissed his chest as he gently caressed her breasts.

Kissing her again, he led her down the hall to their bedroom. He laid her down on the bed and placed himself next to her and resumed kissing her. He closed his eyes… this was it, there would be no bomb this time to prevent him from being with her, he had all the time he wanted and he planned on taking it. He had been waiting for years to feel her against him, to feel her breath in his ear as he made love to her, to hear her yell out his name in ecstasy. The moment had finally come!


End file.
